Arrête-moi si tu peux
by Hurricane-M
Summary: Il est l'ennemi public numéro un. L'homme à abattre tant pour les policiers que pour le reste des gangsters. Qui gagnera la partie et surtout, qui mettra les autres en échec pour récupérer ensuite la mise ? Rating T pour cause de langage vulgaire.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapitre 1**_

_Allez, courez, _

_Je suis une proie si je me livre, _

_Allez, courrez, _

_Vos lois me broient mais je suis libre_

__(Tunisiano-_Arrête moi si tu peux)_

**L**a ville était en effervescence, la prison ayant laissé un de ses plus dangereux criminels s'échapper de ses entrailles. Hiruma Yôichi, le démon, un véritable monstre selon les journaux et même la justice. L'homme forgeait le respect de ses pairs, terrorisait tous les flics ayant le malheur de croiser sa route. Il n'était ni plus ni moins que le roi du déguisement, maître du changement d'identité et un menteur sans pitié, surtout pour jouer avec les sentiments des pauvres femmes croisant sa route. La somme de tout ces petits détails avait achevé d'en faire l'ennemi public numéro un, en plus d'un parcours plutôt impressionnant qui comptait meurtres de sang froid, vols à mains armées ainsi qu'une bonne dose de proxénétisme.

Trois ans avaient passé depuis et à l'heure actuelle, personne ne savait où il avait fui après son évasion. Certains pensaient au sud du Japon, d'autres à la Chine profonde ou même les Etats Unis. Rien de tout cela, il était tranquillement caché ailleurs. Où ? Lui seul le savait …

Quelques jours passèrent sans qu'il ne fasse parler de lui dans tout les journaux du pays ou presque avec un autre délit ajouté à son palmarès, si bien que les plus imbéciles songeaient naïvement à une mort accidentelle. Impossible évidement. Hiruma Yôichi ne pouvait pas mourir dans le silence et surtout pas à cause d'une intervention inopinée du destin. Si la mort devait ramener le démon à elle, cela se ferait avec perte et fracas. Un homme tel que lui se devait de partir avec un certain panache. Par conséquent, il ne mourrait que de la manière dont il l'avait décidé et quand il l'aurait décidé. Personne n'était assez fou pour se lancer à sa poursuite par peur d'y laisser la vie car chacun savait qu'il ne laissait rien passer. Rien du tout.

En vérité, il y'avait bien une personne assez folle, suffisamment inconsciente des risques tout en les connaissant, pour se lancer sur les traces de cet horrible individu. Cette jeune femme se nommait Mamori Anezaki, était journaliste et courait après le fantôme Hiruma pour une simple raison, la vengeance. Il lui avait pris l'homme qu'elle aimait lors d'un de ses braquages il y a trois ans de cela. Son petit ami était l'otage qui avait permis l'évasion du démon, il s'était cru sauvé quand Hiruma avait fichu le camp. Mais une balle de révolver avait réduit son bonheur au silence ainsi que sa vie, par la même occasion. Depuis ce fameux jour, Mamori ne dormait plus, ne vivait plus. C'est simple, ce salaud lui avait pris ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux au monde alors comment continuerait-elle ainsi ? Il devait payer, et il en serait ainsi. Durant les trois ans de réclusion du Démon, elle avait pu amasser une énorme et incroyable quantité d'informations. Et c'est quand la jeune femme avait appris la nouvelle de son évasion qu'elle s'était lancée sur ses traces. Elle le retrouverait et vengerait son amour défunt. Tout n'était qu'une question de temps. Et Dieu savait que du temps, l'un comme l'autre ils n'en avaient pas …

A ce moment précis, Hiruma quittait sa planque. Un chapeau à large bord enfoncé sur son crâne recouvert d'une toison brune, une cigarette placée entre ses lèvres au dessus desquelles trônait une moustache noire et fournie, il était méconnaissable. La transformation était parfaite, une nouvelle fois.

Les gens défilaient autour de lui, ne soupçonnant nullement cet homme de s'avérer être le criminel si dangereux dont l'avis de recherche décorait soigneusement les murs de béton comme dans un western de mauvais goût. Hiruma observait d'ailleurs dédaigneusement la décoration exhibant son faciès, se retenant d'aller arracher ces maudites affiches. Pour qui se prenaient ses poursuivants, grand Dieu ? Avec ces avis de recherche d'une effroyable débilité, il avait la sensation d'être un clébard perdu et pisté activement par ses gentils maîtres. Selon lui, les autorités étaient le chien et lui, le bâton après lequel le clébard ne cesse de courir. Si on suivait cette logique, ils se fatigueraient bien avant lui, le bâton ne pouvant éprouver la fatigue. Se livrer n'était point dans ses intentions justement, s'offrir à eux n'aurait que sa ruine pour signification…

Entre temps, il était entré dans la banque de la ville, déserte à cette heure de la matinée. Juste une employée placée au guichet pour surveiller les clients potentiels. Parfait. Esquissant un sourire charmeur dans l'ombre de son chapeau, il aborda l'employée : « Bonjour à vous, charmante demoiselle !

- Que puis-je pour vous, monsieur ? » fit-elle en réponse, le sourire tout aussi mielleux.

Feignant d'être embarrassé, il plongea la main dans l'intérieur de son manteau et en ressortit un revolver qu'il plaça sur la tempe de la jeune femme. Une voix rauque s'éleva, bien différente de celle dont il avait usé juste avant : « Vas m'chercher tout le fric que t'as, avant que je te bute ! Ordonna-t-il tandis qu'une balle de son arme explosait la caméra de surveillance juste au dessus d'eux.

- Tooout … Tout de suite Monsieur ! » , Bégaya la jeune femme en se dirigeant vers les coffres.

Hiruma sourit de satisfaction en la voyant s'empresser de déposer l'argent qu'elle avait sorti des coffres devant lui. Sans un mot, le Démon se saisit du sac qu'elle lui tendait et fit mine de partir sans oser la toucher. Un soupir de soulagement allait franchir ses lèvres mais il y mourut quand une balle traversa son cœur. C'est incognito qu'il sortit ensuite comme si de rien n'était de la banque, s'allumant une cigarette pour la forme. Entre ses lèvres, le cylindre se consumait lentement tandis que son portable vibrait dans sa poche. Il ne prit même pas la peine de regarder qui cherchait à le joindre. Un de ses anciens amis probablement mais il n'en avait plus l'utilité. Ils ne faisaient que le freiner, eux et leurs misérables tentatives de le ramener

sur la voie de la légalité. Quelle belle bande de naïfs ils faisaient, il y avait bien des années qu'il avait atteint le point de non retour. Alors ils pouvaient toujours tenter l'impossible sans un maigre espoir de succès pour couronner leurs efforts. C'était pathétique …

Finalement, il était arrivé à sa planque. La cave d'un immeuble qui ne devait pas avoir vu de locataire depuis au moins les vingt dernières années. Mais c'était l'endroit idéal. Hiruma avait installé un véritable petit appartement dans l'ombre de cette cave. Un canapé défoncé pour lui servir de lit, un frigo pour abriter le minimum de provisions pour survivre et une armoire. Très simple en apparence, elle ne servait pourtant pas qu'à recevoir ses vêtements car tout au fond, dans un coffret de bois, il avait entreposé son butin de ces trois dernières années en tant que criminel. Le reste, celui accumulé avant son passage par la case prison, reposait bien sagement dans un compte bancaire tenu secret. Et il y resterait toujours sauf en cas de nécessité absolue, même après sa mort. Pourquoi voler s'il n'avait pas l'intention de profiter de son colossal butin ? La réponse est simple : pour l'adrénaline qu'une course poursuite procure, pour le bonheur immense de tous les voir jetés à ses pieds par peur qu'il ne les descende …

Deux jours passèrent avant qu'un de ces salauds de flics ne découvre cette fuckin' cave. Comment ? Là est la question mais il allait avoir tout le temps de lui poser la question … Quand son flingue serait posé entre ses deux yeux ! Mains dans les poches, il alla à la rencontre du représentant des forces de l'ordre qui lui hurla aussitôt de mettre gentiment les mains au dessus de sa tête. Le démon obtempéra sans faire d'histoire, semblant renoncer, mais le sourire qui lui mangeait la moitié du visage démontrait le contraire. Le flic inconscient s'était rapproché du criminel, songeant à la prime qui l'attendait bien au chaud pour avoir confondu le plus grand criminel de ce siècle. Bien mal lui en pris, d'une clé de bras sa victime le fit prisonnier. La voix rauque aux accents méprisants d'Hiruma Yôichi susurra alors à son oreille, dangereuse menace pour lui et le tas de fric qu'il aurait dû obtenir : « Laisse-moi dégager sans faire d'histoire et j'te jure, fuckin' chien, t'seras heureux d'rester vivant. Sinon, t'seras gentil de passer le bonjour à Satan d'ma part, ok ?

- Jamais ! » rétorqua l'autre.

Un «dommage » se forma en silence sur les lèvres du démon qui tira entre les deux yeux de son prisonnier. Il abandonna le cadavre là, aux yeux de tous. Il devait fuir avant que la foule des badauds trop curieux ne rapplique et qu'il soit obligé de supprimer ces gêneurs. Personne ne devait rester suffisamment de temps en vie pour témoigner de ses carnages. Sinon Hiruma dirait une nouvelle fois adieu à la liberté et cette fois, le gouvernement ne serait pas aussi clément qu'auparavant. Au choix, cela pouvait être la prison à vie ou mieux encore, la pendaison. La plus probable, c'était cette dernière. Pourquoi ces maudits crétins le garderait-ils en vie ? Aucune idée et de toute façon, hors de question de se laisser convaincre de devenir un de leurs chiens. Beaucoup de ses anciens « amis » avaient rejoint ce que le gouvernement appelait «L'Equipe» au sein des services secrets. Avec pour seule mission de traquer et de ramener, coûte que coûte, les rebuts de l'autorité tel que lui-même.

Passant une main agacée dans sa tignasse blonde, il fourra ses maigres affaires dans un sac à dos dont le tissu s'arrachait par endroit. Il entendait le contenu du coffret de bois tinter légèrement à chacun de ses mouvements. Mais le bruit n'étant pas suffisant pour qu'on le repère, peu importait. C'était ce qu'on appelle filer à l'anglaise …

Se fondant parmi les ombres, il gagna un lieu avec lequel il avait fait connaissance durant les quelques semaines qu'il venait de passer dans cette ville. Le club de strip-tease Akatsuki. La patronne, une certaine Asami, était devenue une sorte d'alliée car après tout, ils étaient dans le même bateau tous les deux. A peine Hiruma eut-il passer la porte que la patronne déboula devant lui, mains sur les hanches. De ses yeux verts maquillés à l'excès, elle l'observa un instant avant de s'exclamer, amusée : « Tu cherches l'asile politique, gamin ?

- Comment t'savais que j'allais me pointer, fuckin' fausse rousse ? Rétorqua le démon en s'allumant une clope.

- T'es juste pas discret, mec ! »Lâcha la dite fausse rousse avec un clin d'œil.

D'un geste vif, elle lui jeta une clé, celle de sa chambre pour les jours à venir sans doute, et s'éloigna pour sermonner une de ses «filles». Intérieurement, Hiruma se bénit d'avoir su s'en faire une alliée voire une amie, bien qu'il sache que si par malheur il mettait en danger le petit commerce de la jeune femme, cette dernière serait capable de le massacrer de ses mains. Au début, c'était les rumeurs qui l'avaient mené à l'Akatsuki car on disait qu'une ancienne tueuse à gage se trouvait en être la patronne. Et au vu du caractère jovial de l'intéressée, souvent occupée à réajuster les semblants de tenues de ses filles ou à fumer une cigarette en jouant distraitement avec sa tignasse dont la couleur changeait deux fois par mois, il n'en avait plus cru un mot. Jusqu'à l'arrivée d'un crétin qui disait vouloir récupérer sa femme, employée au club depuis leur séparation un mois auparavant. Il menaçait d'appeler les flics, criant à tout va que sa femme était là contre son gré, que la catin qu'était la patronne l'avait forcé à rejoindre son établissement de dévergondées. D'un claquement de doigt agacé, Asami avait donné un ordre à un de ses employés qui avait immédiatement compris car quelques secondes plus tard, il revenait avec une arme en main. Un revolver à la crosse argentée. Alors Hiruma avait aussitôt compris et s'était rapproché pour assister à la scène. L'arme en main, la femme faisait face au gêneur qui la regardait, l'œil fou. Il hurla de rage en croisant le regard vert et pas du tout apeuré de son vis-à-vis, se jetant sur elle pour lui apprendre le respect.

Mais il n'avait jamais pu car une balle s'était logée en un clin d'œil au niveau du cœur, tirée par la main insensible et affreusement précise de celle qui, Hiruma l'apprit plus tard, n'était autre que la célèbre Kage, la main noire de la mafia japonaise jusqu'à il y avait encore quelques années. Pourquoi les avait-elle quittés ? Elle seule le savait et Asami se gardait bien de confier les détails de son passé. Il n'y avait qu'à Hiruma qu'elle avait parlé de sa vie d'avant, en lignes très brèves. Pourquoi lui et pas un autre ? Parce qu'un démon tel que lui savait combien passer sa vie dans la clandestinité, ce n'était pas vraiment vivre, c'était juste fuir …

Deux jours passèrent aussi calmement que possible au sein du club Akatsuki. Un ou deux débordements entre clients réclamant la même fille pour la nuit par ci, une bande d'ivrognes ivres morts à dégager par là, c'était chose normale en ces lieux. Hiruma se contentait, quant à lui, d'observer l'agitation ambiante en sirotant un verre de whisky. « L'un des derniers», songeait-il souvent avec une certaine amertume. Asami était souvent tentée de lui assurer le contraire, mais le rassurer sur son sort alors qu'elle n'en pensait pas un mot, cela aurait été mentir impunément. La patronne n'était pas dupe, elle devinait que cette fois, les simples flics seraient consignés dans un placard et l'affaire confiée à « L'Equipe ». Dès lors, le jeu qui s'enclencherait serait bien plus divertissant que la pathétique chasse à l'homme qui traînait en longueur depuis l'évasion d'Hiruma. Trois ans pour réunir les pires criminels de l'entourage de son entourage, ses rivaux pour être plus précis, et les convaincre de se placer du côté de la justice pour remettre ce dernier derrière les barreaux. Ainsi qu'obtenir une petite remise de peine en même temps, cela va de soi. Pourrie ? Oui, elle l'était, cette merveilleuse justice en relâchant des criminels presque aussi dangereux que celui dont elle avait ordonné la poursuite. Jouer à la roulette russe, ça elle savait faire. Il ne faisait donc aucun doute qu'elle paierait ses erreurs …

Si vous le voulez bien, parlons un peu de cette fameuse «Equipe». Elle se composait de trois membres qui n'étaient là que pour une chose : cloîtrer Hiruma Yôichi entre quatre murs ou mieux encore, l'amener à la potence.

En premier, nous avons Reiji Marco. Arrêté pour fabrication de faux documents en tout genre. Les billets, les papiers d'identité entre autres. Diplômé d'une grande université italienne selon ses propres dires, on pourrait même se demander si ce fils d'immigrés sicilien au Japon n'a tout simplement pas créer sa vie de toutes pièces. On s'interrogeait là-dessus avec raison, pour sûr. Le second se nommait Hayato Akaba. Camé jusqu'à l'os depuis des années, il se plaisait bien dans sa condition de dealer. Il revendait, encaissait l'argent et achetait sa dope chez les autres. Un business rondement mené et ne connaissant pas de limite.

Le dernier, Agon Kongo. Un second Hiruma Yôichi mais n'ayant même plus le mot « respect » dans son vocabulaire. De plus, la notion de hiérarchie se résumait à une prétendue supériorité en ce qui le concernait, les autres n'étaient que des insectes. Des pions pour assouvir ses désirs au mieux.

C'étaient eux que la justice avait envoyé sur les traces du « Démon » avec l'espoir de les voir revenir avec ce dernier dans leurs bagages. Car une telle équipe ne pouvait échouer. D'autant qu'ils avaient carte blanche. Alors que dire à part que la chasse était ouverte ?

Partant de Tokyo, ils ne mirent guère de temps à remonter la piste du Démon dans la ville de Kumamoto. Il suffisait de suivre les meurtres à la trace, ce qui n'était pas bien compliqué puisque Mamori, la journaliste avide de venger la mort de son fiancé, l'avait fait à quelques jours d'intervalles. Actuellement, elle faisait face à l'enseigne rouge et noir de l'Akatsuki. Selon les informations qu'elle avait reçues d'un certain Sasuke Kanagushi, une petite frappe prête à tout pour de l'argent, Hiruma se terrerait ici. La jeune femme prit une grande inspiration avant de pousser la lourde porte de chêne cachant un monde qui la répugnait. Au plus haut point.

La décoration toute de noir et rouge du sol au plafond, le club était immensément grand au point qu'elle n'en voyait même pas le bout. Les filles dansaient nues sans la moindre honte, aguichant les clients dans d'énigmatiques sourires. Coulant un regard vers le bar, elle repéra un homme et une femme en grande discussion. Elle s'assit non loin d'eux, curieuse quant à la teneur de la conversation puisque la femme semblait s'énerver après son interlocuteur. D'ailleurs, cette dernière ne tarda pas à le planter devant son verre de whisky. Il se renfrogna et partit à son tour sans un regard pour sa voisine de gauche. Celle-ci, par contre, l'avait remarqué. Comment ne pas le faire ? Après tout, des cheveux roux et des yeux verts comme l'émeraude, ce n'était pas des plus courants au Japon. Puis Mamori avouait volontiers dans le secret de ses pensées que cet inconnu était séduisant. Avec tout ça, elle en avait oublié Hiruma, songea-t-elle alors avec effarement. Elle n'avait plus qu'à revenir demain, en espérant voir le bel inconnu qui sait ?

Tout aussi naïve qu'elle était, Mamori avait omis l'incroyable faculté de dissimulation d'Hiruma Yôichi. Sous les traits du rouquin androgyne, qui d'autre que lui ? Personne, évidement. Quant à sa compagne, aucun doute possible puisque c'était Asami, la patronne du club de striptease. Ils se disputaient à propos de la traque commencée par Agon et ses acolytes. Le blond savait qu'ils étaient en ville, fouillant les moindres recoins pour le dénicher. Alors pour éviter à sa seule alliée de perdre son fond de commerce, le Démon voulait quitter les lieux alors que l'ancienne tueuse à gage soutenait avec ferveur qu'étant dans le même genre de merde, ils devaient se serrer les coudes. Mais Hiruma Yôichi n'irait jamais à l'encontre de sa solitude, tout comme Asami qui aidait toujours les autres ne renoncerait jamais à son insensée générosité …

Le jour suivant, Mamori revint à l'Akatsuki. Assise au bar, la patronne coula un regard intéressé sur la jeune femme qui s'installa à deux tabourets d'elle. Elle était là pour Hiruma, ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

La veille, elle n'avait pas cessé de le dévisager comme fasciné. L'intéressé n'étant pas là, le Démon ayant filé glaner des informations sur Agon et ses sbires, il fallait creuser pour savoir si elle n'était pas une de leurs larbins. Si elle était une civile, tant mieux. Si elle bossait avec eux, il fallait l'éliminer sans bavure. Pour que chacun sache qu'Hiruma Yôichi ne perdrait pas sans combattre, surtout pas avec son aide à elle. S'asseyant à côté de la jeune femme, elle se fit servir un whisky glacé avant d'engager la conversation : « Vous êtes nouvelle ici ? Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ?

- La curiosité peut être ? Fit Mamori pour toute réponse.

- Te fous pas de moi. On vient pas dans mon modeste établissement par curiosité, surtout pas par les temps qui courent ! » cracha la patronne en plissant les yeux.

La voyant baisser le regard dans les méandres de son verre d'eau, Asami jubila de constater qu'elle avait visé juste. C'est à ce moment qu'Hiruma, toujours sous son déguisement de la veille, pénétra dans le club avec une cigarette à la bouche et un gros dossier sous le bras. Il s'assit dans l'un des fauteuils près de la scène et se plongea dans ses documents. Un instant, Asami détourna son attention de Mamori qui s'approcha de l'endroit où le Démon s'était installé. Assise à quelques fauteuils de lui, elle dévora du regard sans aucun vergogne le fin visage mangé par des mèches rousses et indomptables. Hiruma choisit ce moment pour relever la tête et rencontra deux yeux bleus fuyant son regard. Il fronça les sourcils. C'était qui cette fille ? Elle avait un problème à regarder les gens comme ça ou quoi ?

Demeurant près du bar, la patronne de l'Akatsuki passa la main dans ses cheveux devenus noirs depuis un peu plus de trois jours. La jeune femme observa l'ensemble de son club, la scène où les filles se succédaient, les tables de poker où d'autres servaient les boissons. Puis ses yeux verts passèrent sur l'indomptable tignasse de son invité, avant de détailler encore une fois Mamori. Cette fille, qui qu'elle soit, trouvait vraisemblablement Hiruma à son goût. Pouvait-il se servir de cet intérêt ? Excellente question qu'elle allait s'empresser de lui poser …

L'Akatsuki fermait trois heures plus tard, aux environs de quatre heures du matin. Agacée, elle dégagea un ivrogne qui semblait prêt à camper devant la loge de Kaya, sa dernière et plus jeune danseuse. Cette dernière remercia son employeur avec chaleur avant de quitter les lieux. Asami, elle, avait rejoint Hiruma dans sa chambre. Le Démon avait enlevé son déguisement et fumait maintenant une cigarette, assis sur le rebord de sa fenêtre. Dès qu'elle eut mis un pied sur le sol de la pièce, sa voix traînante et un peu rauque l'apostropha : « Que me vaut l'honneur d'une visite tardive ?

- La fille de cet après midi. Je pense qu'elle a … commença Asami.

- … Un rapport plus ou moins lointain avec le fuckin' dreadlocks et ses chiens ? Compléta le blond avec un sourire entendu qu'elle ne vit pas puisqu'il était dos à elle.

- Oui.

- Il suffira d'en juger quand elle sera tombée dans mes filets ! » fit Hiruma en quittant son perchoir.

Sur ces mots, la jeune femme s'éclipsa pour gagner ses propres quartiers, le laissant seul. Allongé sur la moquette duveteuse de sa chambre, le blond retournait le problème dans tout les sens. Avec ce chien d'Agon qui remontait lentement mais sûrement sa piste, il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps. Encore moins que prévu si cette femme s'avérait être l'une de ses sbires. Mais s'il arrivait à la séduire, à la rendre plus faible face à lui qu'elle ne l'était déjà, elle serait sous sa coupe et ne croirait jamais qu'il puisse être Hiruma Yôichi. De toute façon, ce que cette fille ignorait ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal, n'est-ce pas ?

Soudainement, une idée explosa dans le fouillis qui faisaient office de pensées.

Cette fille serait la dernière proie qu'il s'offrirait.

Avant la dernière bataille contre les chiens.

C'est le lendemain que le Démon mit son plan en marche. Il habilla son personnage avec encore plus de soin que d'habitude, Asami l'aidant comme d'habitude pour sa teinture rousse provisoire. Il l'attendit au bar jusqu'aux environs de dix huit heures trente, où elle apparut enfin. Un pull bleu ciel de la même teinte que ses yeux sur un jean bleu foncé. Simple et trop enfantin si on observait toutes les femmes de la pièce, vêtues de robes plus ou moins longues, plus ou moins de couleur vive. Il chercha son regard et quand celui-ci s'accrocha au sien, elle rougit. En résultat un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres du Démon dont les yeux verts se posèrent sur Asami qui sirotait un whisky en bavardant avec son employé. Mais dont le regard ne perdait pas une miette des actions de sa proie. Cette dernière s'assit non loin de lui alors Hiruma se décida à l'aborder : « Vous désirez un peu de compagnie, mademoiselle ? Fit-il, charmeur et tout sourire.

- Vo… Volontiers ! » bafouilla la jeune femme en fixant le bout de ses chaussures de toile blanche.

Le loup avait pénétré dans l'enclos de l'agneau, il ne restait plus qu'à le séduire pour le dévorer ensuite. C'était en tout cas ce que pensait Asami en voyant Hiruma s'asseoir aux côtés de la jeune inconnue.

Ce dernier engageait difficilement la conversation avec celle-ci, qui rougissait plus qu'elle ne parlait : « Comment t'appelles tu ? Je peux te tutoyer au fait ? Demandait-il, tout sourire.

- Je m'appelle Mamori et oui, tu peux me tutoyer … »

Riant sous cape, Asami se mêla à l'entreprise en apportant leur commande, deux verres de vin rouge. Elle y avait ajouté un petit quelque chose qui devrait délier plus vite la langue de Mamori. C'était probable qu'Hiruma perce son petit ingrédient miracle immédiatement mais tant pis, ils y gagneraient leur temps l'un comme l'autre…

Comme elle l'avait prévu, Hiruma renifla soupçonneusement son verre tandis que sa compagne vidait le sien d'un trait. Plusieurs autres suivirent et elle finit accrochée comme une sangsue au cou d'Hiruma. Celui-ci eut un sourire qui fit frémir sa complice. Que mijotait-il ?

_To Be Continued … _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2**_

_Si tu perds la raison tu donnes la victoire au système, _

_Derrière les barreaux d'acier, _

_L'été est froid mec, l'hiver est glacé, _

_Malgré les sourires et les fous rires, _

_Te trompes pas, parfois le prix à payer c'est mourir._

__(Kery James-_Le Prix à Payer) _

Agon ne pouvait que serrer les dents devant tant d'incompétence. Hiruma leur avait échappé, encore ! Ce maudit chien allait de nouveau frapper et personne ne pourrait l'arrêter. L'Homme à abattre n'était point nommé ainsi pour rien car si personne ne l'abattait, personne ne l'arrêterait, songea l'homme aux dreadlocks en parcourant vite fait le rapport d'Akaba, lequel mentionnait l'assassinat d'un de leurs sous fifres. Mais il sera celui qui le stoppera, celui dont le nom restera gravé dans les mémoires comme l'homme qui a affronté le Diable.

Toujours dans le dossier, il était mentionné que le corps avait été retrouvé près du club Akatsuki. C'était peut être une piste à suivre, songea Agon en gueulant qu'il avait besoin de Marco et ses connaissances sur les criminels de la ville. C'était ainsi qu'Akatsuki acheva d'aiguiser son intérêt …

Au même moment, Asami avait clôt son établissement plus tôt que prévu. Hiruma demeurait avec Mamori, toujours péniblement accrochée à son cou. La patronne du club s'installa en face de la jeune femme tandis qu'Hiruma se dégageait brusquement pour aller se servir un whisky. Une voix aigue qui n'était autre que celle d'une Mamori affreusement bourrée prit la parole : « Mais où tu vas Kei-chaaan ?

- Il va revenir, ne t'en fais pas, fit Asami pour la rassurer.

- Fais la taire, putain … grogna le Démon depuis le bar.

- Calmes ta joie, purée. Maintenant, Mamo-chan je vais te poser une question à laquelle il faut absolument que tu répondes, demanda l'autre fille.

- Mui ?

- Est-ce que tu connais ce type ? »

Mamori réfléchit quelques instants, observant la photo d'Agon qu'Asami lui avait mise entre les mains. D'une voix chevrotante mais décidée, elle lâcha alors : « J'le connais pas. Mais il a une sale tête c'type ! »

Sa remarque déclencha un accès de rire incontrôlé chez la patronne de l'Akatsuki qui manqua de s'étrangler avec sa vodka. De son côté, le nez dans son verre de whisky, Hiruma retenait difficilement un sourire amusé face à la réplique. C'était qu'elle en devenait moins ennuyeuse avec un peu de cocaïne dans le nez, celle là ! Il la traina jusqu'à sa chambre avec l'aide d'Asami, qui manqua de se prendre la porte en pleine figure vu son empressement à la refermer. On se demandait ce qui allait se passer dans cette chambre …

La brune gagna sa propre chambre et une fois la porte refermée, elle s'allongea sur son lit. La décoration était dans les mêmes teintes que celle du club en lui-même, juste en bas. Sortant son paquet de cigarettes de la poche de la veste noire qu'elle portait par-dessus sa robe émeraude, elle en cala une entre ses lèvres et l'alluma. Elle tira une bouffée et recracha un volute de fumée grise en direction du plafond. A quelques pièces de là, Hiruma était sans aucun doute possible en pleine fornication avec leur « invitée». Cette dernière hurlait d'ailleurs son plaisir avec la grâce d'une truie qu'on égorge. Quelle plaie …

Durant quelques minutes, elle tenta sans succès d'oublier les hurlements de sa voisine de palier, cette dernière achevant de la décider à insonoriser les chambres. Asami se dirigea vers son armoire et enleva sa fine robe verte émeraude ainsi que sa veste pour des vêtements plus discrets et plus confortables, autrement dit jean et débardeur noir à bretelles. Le paquet de cigarettes dans la veste en cuir complétant la tenue, des vieilles Docs Martens éraflées au bout et la voilà prête à affronter la nuit. La patronne de l'Akatsuki fit à peine un pas dehors qu'une figure connue l'arrêta en si bon chemin. Hayato Akaba, l'un des partenaires d'Agon, était posté juste devant sa porte. Ce dernier prit alors la parole de sa voix trainante : « Asami Tsukishima. Kage, la Main Noire.

- J'suis connue, on dirait, railla celle-ci en tirant sur sa cigarette.

- Plus que tu ne l'imagines …

- Qu'est-ce que tu m'veux ? ».

Akaba dégaina son arme si vite que n'importe qui d'autre ne l'aurait pas vu. Elle si, de part l'entrainement et les années passées au sein de la Mafia. L'autre tira une balle qui siffla au dessus de sa tête avant d'aller s'écraser dans le mur juste derrière. L'homme arrêta son regard quelques instants sur le visage d'Asami qui s'ornait d'un sourire inquiétant. Sa main blanche disparut une seconde dans la poche de son blouson, en ressortant l'instant d'après avec un poignard étroitement serré dans la paume. Le partenaire d'Agon appuya sur la détente une nouvelle fois mais la cible était trop vive pour qu'il l'atteigne. Il la chercha quelques instants de son regard de braise, avant de sentir une lame froide lui caresser la nuque. Asami murmura alors de sa voix rendue rauque par la cigarette : « Bouges et t'es mort… »

L'autre déglutit péniblement sous la menace, sachant d'avance qu'elle ne plaisantait pas. Ainsi il se laissa entrainer à l'intérieur du club à la décoration rouge et noire. Toujours sous la menace du poignard de la patronne, Akaba se laissa guider jusqu'à l'étage. Cette dernière l'amena jusqu'à la chambre au fond du couloir, à priori occupée si on en croyait les cris suggestifs qui s'en échappait. Un grognement agacé échappa à Asami qui ouvrit la porte avec une grâce typiquement féminine. Hiruma se détacha alors de Mamori, qui couvrit sa nudité en rougissant, et hurla : « Putain t'es au courant que je suis un peu occupé ?!

- Pour ça, t'inquiètes pas, mes oreilles en ont assez souffert. Mais là, j'ai un léger problème figures toi, fit-elle en désignant Akaba toujours tenu en joue.

- Et merde … » grogna le Démon avant d'enfiler un pantalon.

Mamori se retrouva donc seule dans leur lit, les yeux écarquillés d'incompréhension. Surprise qui disparut bien vite puisqu'elle s'effondra comme une masse sur le matelas. Hiruma l'avait encore droguée, que croyez vous ? Il n'était pas fou, valait mieux la camer jusqu'à l'os et préserver sa couverture, que le contraire …

En attendant, le voilà devant un Hayato Akaba ligoté avec un soin tout particulier sur une chaise. Asami s'était assise sur une table juste en face, son poignard toujours en main et une cigarette dans l'autre, histoire de se calmer. Elle recracha un volute de fumée avec agacement, ses yeux verts lançant des éclairs. Hiruma surprit son regard et lâcha piteusement : « Je suis désolé …

- J'ai ruiné ma couverture pour ta partie de baise ! Heureusement que je l'ai chopé avant qu'il ne prévienne Agon sinon on était bon tout les deux pour aller crever chez ces clébards de flics ! Explosa la brune.

- J'le sais purée … »

Depuis sa chaise, Akaba observait la scène avec une certaine incrédulité. Même lui n'oserait jamais s'écraser devant une femme, même aussi redoutable. Alors c'était invraisemblable qu'un homme comme Hiruma le fasse, en tout cas pour lui. Mais là est toute la différence entre toi et lui, petit junkie d'opérette. S'écraser est une forme de respect que des gens comme toi n'auront jamais. L'océan émeraude déchainé du regard d'Asami le ramena soudainement sur terre, tandis qu'Hiruma lui crachait des menaces à la figure : « Balances nous ton patron sinon j'me charge personnellement de te refaire ta petite face de premier d'la classe !

- Mais vas te faire, toi.

- J'vais te dire, mec, j'te dirais bien que j'ai du respect pour toi. Mais t'accoquiner avec cette brute épaisse d'Agon Kongo, c'est pas ce que vous faites de mieux, intervint Asami avec une pointe de maternalisme.

- Et alors ?

- Vous méritez mieux en théorie. »

Akaba considéra la remarque de la brune avec étonnement. C'était quoi cette marque de respect ? Dans ce milieu, ça n'existait pas, Agon le leur montrait chaque jour depuis que les autorités les avaient mis dans ce merdier. Asami sembla lire dans ses pensées car elle reprit la parole, la voix adoucie : « Disons que j'ai mes valeurs et que selon celles-ci le moindre individu qui croise ma route mérite le respect. Enfin, c'est valable quand le type en question ne se comporte pas comme un pauvre crétin ! » expliqua-t-elle.

Cette annonce sema le doute dans l'esprit du junkie. Était-elle digne de confiance en sachant qu'il avait travaillé avec Agon dans le but de faire tomber celui qui était devenu son protégé ? D'ailleurs, celui-ci gardait le nez dans son verre d'alcool et fumait une cigarette empruntée à sa voisine qui elle, l'observait avec un profond intérêt. Hiruma choisit également ce moment là pour s'échapper de la contemplation du fond de son verre, si bien qu'avec deux regards inquisiteurs sur lui, il craqua : « Agon travaille actuellement avec Reiji Marco pour récolter des infos sur l'Akatsuki car un de nos hommes a été abattu par vos soins il y a trois jours de ça. Pour ma part, j'ai été envoyé en éclaireur pour établir un emploi du temps précis et ainsi définir à quel moment nous pourrions engager le combat…»

Un silence accueillit sa déclaration, ses deux hôtes recrachant presque simultanément leur fumée en direction du plafond. Hiruma fut le premier à reprendre la parole : « Je retourne me coucher, j'te le laisse …

- Lâcheur ! » s'indigna Asami bien qu'amusée.

Le Démon regagna sa chambre et la laissa seule avec leur invité. Cette dernière porta une autre cigarette à sa bouche, coupant en même temps les liens d'Akaba. Il se frotta les poignets avant de grogner, la voix un peu rauque : « Vous auriez pas une clope à me filer ? »

Asami lui lança son paquet qu'il rattrapa laborieusement. Elle soupira en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil. La nuit promettait d'être longue …

En effet, sous les coups de quatre heures du matin, Asami s'était endormie dans son fauteuil. Théoriquement, Akaba aurait dû fuir. Mais il était resté pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait même pas lui-même. Vers les six heures, c'est Hiruma qui descendit des chambres, parfaitement éveillé. Un peu surpris de le trouver là, il fit pourtant comme si tout était normal. Akaba le salua d'un signe de tête avant de lancer à son encontre, railleur : « T'as laissé tomber le déguisement, mon pote ?

- Fermes la, tu veux ? Tu vas la réveiller !

- Je le suis déjà, Yôichi … » grogna Asami en se frottant les yeux.

La brune se leva alors de son fauteuil avec grâce et s'avança vers la précieuse cafetière mise en route par son colocataire. Elle s'en servit une tasse et la sirota sans prêter attention à ses deux compagnons qui s'agressaient du regard. Entre temps, Mamori était descendue et les avait observés depuis le couloir abritant l'escalier. Mortifiée mais maintenant lucide, elle savait que son amant d'une nuit n'était pas celui qu'elle croyait. Elle avait couché avec le meurtrier de son petit ami, merde ! Le type qu'elle voulait faire tomber, elle aurait pu le tuer des milliers de fois pendant la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensembles. Une bien affreuse chose que celle là …

Le voyant se diriger vers l'escalier, elle remonta vite fait bien fait se cacher sous les couvertures. Il s'enferma dans la salle de bain le temps de parfaire son déguisement et gagna la chambre pour la réveiller. Mamori fit comme si de rien était, tressaillant légèrement quand il lui caressa les cheveux. Un geste trop tendre venant d'un homme aux mains salies de sang …

Pourtant, elle descendit à son bras et s'attabla en face d'Asami qui sirotait son deuxième café. A la gauche de la patronne de cette dernière, Akaba mâchouillait distraitement un toast et Hiruma, lui, ne mangeait rien et ne buvait rien. Il s'était servi dans le paquet de cigarettes de sa voisine de droite, Asami, et fumait silencieusement. Entourée de ces gens qui lui inspiraient soudainement moins confiance que la veille au soir, Mamori commençait à doucement paniquer. Résumons : elle avait couché avec le plus grand criminel de ce siècle, elle était logée dans un club de striptease tenu par une femme trop mystérieuse pour être honnête et un junkie notoire les avait rejoint, si elle en croyait les pupilles injectées de sang d'Akaba.

Quel tableau magnifique …

Tandis que l'Akatsuki s'éveillait lentement, Agon n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Aux aguets, il attendait le retour de mission d'Akaba pour enfin savoir ce qui se cachait derrière la devanture rouge et noir du club. Il capitula sur les coups de midi et gagna sa chambre pour tomber comme une masse sur son lit. Si Akaba ne revenait pas, il ne renoncerait pas pour autant à remonter la piste de ce chien d'Hiruma. Agon Kongo sera celui qui arrêtera la course effrénée de l'homme à abattre, son ennemi de toujours. En effet, bien que se connaissant depuis des années, les deux hommes se détestaient cordialement. Leur animosité réciproque n'était pas allée en s'arrangeant quand Agon, entré dans une illégalité certaine depuis quelques temps déjà, se vit supplanté par un petit nouveau retord qui se faisait appeler « Démon ». Hiruma était devenu son rival. De manière irrémédiable.

Pendant ce temps, Mamori se trouvait seule dans les locaux du night club d'Asami. En effet, celle-ci était sortie en compagnie d'Hiruma pour une mystérieuse raison et Akaba ronflait, engoncé dans une des banquettes près de la scène. Avide de savoir qui était vraiment l'endormi, elle se mit à la recherche des affaires du junkie. La journaliste les dénicha près du bar, vraisemblablement jetées en vrac dans un instant d'inattention. Dans la veste en cuir noir d'Akaba, il n'y avait rien de plus qu'un vieux portefeuille et une arme à feu d'un noir rutilant. Elle fouilla de nouveau et découvrit cette fois ci un portable qui n'avait jamais été éteint. Il y'avait au moins une vingtaine d'appels en absence venant d'un certain Agon. La jeune femme hésita quelques instants avant de le fourrer dans sa poche. Elle se rappelait de ce nom, Asami lui avait montré une photo de ce type la veille et sans aucun doute que ce geste n'était pas innocent. Cet Agon était lié à Hiruma et donc à elle, d'une manière ou d'une autre. La piste était bonne, elle n'avait qu'à la remonter pas à pas et ce qu'il y'avait au bout, la fin d'Hiruma Yôichi donc, la satisfaisait au plus au point. Son défunt amour serait enfin vengé …

Mamori hésita quelques instants, le téléphone dans la main. Elle n'eut pas à faire un choix, puisque c'est à ce moment là que la voix un peu rauque de la patronne de l'Akatsuki s'entendit distinctement derrière la lourde porte. La clé tourna dans la serrure tandis qu'elle fourrait distraitement l'appareil dans sa poche et allait s'avachir dans un fauteuil près d'Akaba. Comme si de rien était, comme si l'instrument de la mort prochaine d'Hiruma Yôichi ne reposait pas dans sa poche …

Ce dernier passa d'ailleurs à côté d'elle comme s'il ne la voyait pas, ses cheveux colorés en roux tombant sur ses prunelles redevenues émeraudes grâce aux lentilles de contact. Il secoua Akaba sans ménagement, celui-ci ouvrant des yeux rouges et gonflés de sommeil. Hiruma lui tendit une main pour qu'il se lève et le traina dans une pièce voisine, Asami à leur suite. Mamori colla alors son oreille contre la porte close et entendit la voix agacée du Démon s'adresser à Akaba : « On sait qui tu es.

- Je pensais que toi, tu le devinerais dès l'instant où tu m'as vu … répondit Akaba.

- Savoir qui tu es est une chose, par qui tu es employé en est une autre. Alors que peux tu nous dire ? intervint Asami.

- Parce que vous croyez que je vais balancer mes compagnons comme ça ?!

- Entre nous, mec, le prix à payer pour cette information ne dépend que de toi. Soit tu ouvres ta gueule et t'as une chance de rester en vie, soit tu la fermes et j'me ferais un plaisir de te descendre. Pigé ? » lâcha Hiruma avec un plaisir palpable.

Un long silence prit place ensuite entre eux trois, Mamori retenant son souffle de l'autre côté du battant. La voix d'Akaba retentit alors de nouveau et l'apprentie espionne tendit l'oreille : « Ils sont venus me chercher en prison. Ils m'ont promis un casier judiciaire vierge si j'arrivais à attraper l'homme que tout le monde veut voir mort, c'est-à-dire toi, Hiruma Yôichi.

- Parce qu'ils croyaient vraiment qu'en réunissant un faussaire, un junkie et ce petit crétin de Kongo, ils arriveraient à m'avoir, moi ? s'étonna le Démon.

- Justice attardée … » fit simplement Asami comme si cette simple remarque résumait tout.

Agacée, cette dernière passa une main dans sa chevelure décorée de mèches rousses depuis une poignée de jours et quitta la pièce. Elle passa à côté d'une Mamori accroupie dans l'ombre de la porte, le souffle coupé de se faire découvrir. Bien heureusement, la patronne de l'Akatsuki était aveuglée par l'idée de se calmer et par conséquent, l'idée que leur conversation fut espionnée ne lui effleura même pas l'esprit.

Ainsi, quand Mamori fut certaine d'être hors de vue des yeux perçants de Kage, elle retourna coller son oreille contre le battant pour écouter la conversation d'Hiruma et Akaba. Ce dernier parlait d'une voix très basse, visiblement inquiet : « Que comptes tu faire pour régler ce problème ?

- Me débarrasser de lui, ça va de soi. Je le veux en combat singulier, lui et moi c'est une vieille histoire qui doit un jour trouver conclusion.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Quand j'étais jeune, je lui ai saboté son plus gros coup parce que je bossais avec la concurrence. Il ne m'a jamais pardonné ce coup de pute, si je puis dire. De plus, si je meurs face à mon vieux rival, ce n'est que le prix à payer pour mes actes.

- Arrêtes Hiruma …

- Elle te dira la même chose. Y a pas de médecin pour soigner nos états d'âme, on se contente de souffrir de tous ses fantômes qui nous bouffent la tête. Et un jour, tu payes le prix de tes conneries. C'est ça un homme ou une femme d'honneur dans notre monde, Hayato Akaba … »

L'espionne derrière la porte retenait son souffle. Hiruma Yôichi voulait détruire son plus grand rival qui ne pouvait être que cet Agon. Sinon, pourquoi lui demander si elle connaissait ce type ? Si les deux ne faisaient qu'un, ce dernier voulait la mort de l'Homme à Abattre. Ils poursuivaient le même but alors pourquoi pas s'allier à lui ?

Ce qu'elle fit, pas plus tard que le lendemain. Mamori se terra dans un coin de la cour derrière le club où elle se savait hors de vue et d'oreilles de Kage, avant de tirer le téléphone d'Akaba de sa poche. Elle passa en revue la liste des appels passés récemment par ce dernier et appela celui qui semblait revenir le plus souvent. Une voix d'homme agacée répondit : « Putain de merde, Akaba ! La prochaine fois que tu disparais, j'te bute !

- C'est pas Akaba … fit timidement Mamori.

- Effectivement, sinon j'devrais m'inquiéter s'il s'était retrouvé avec une voix de nana coincée ! Rit Agon.

- Je dois vous parler en face à face, le coupa la journaliste.

- Ah ouais ? Et qu'est-ce que tu m'veux ma jolie ? Tu veux un rendez vous ? Se moqua-t-il.

- J'ai des infos sur Hiruma et l'endroit où il se planque. Et sur Kage, aussi. »

A l'autre bout du fil, l'homme aux dreadlocks retint son souffle quelques instants. Elle était sérieuse, cette fille sortie d'on ne sait où ? Si c'était qu'une combine d'Hiruma, il allait prendre cher. Mais si c'était la vérité …

Il reprit la parole, toute trace de moquerie disparaissant de sa voix : « Retrouves moi ce soir à l'angle de la rue de l'Akatsuki. Et pour le reste, on verra. »

Même pas le temps de répondre qu'il avait déjà raccroché. Mamori se sentit soulagée, il avait fini par la croire et ainsi, Hiruma paierait ses crimes. Il mourrait grâce à ce geste, elle serait enfin libérée !

Discrètement, la jeune femme regagna l'intérieur du club sans éveiller les soupçons puisqu'Akaba et Hiruma avaient mystérieusement disparu en fin de matinée. Asami, elle, travaillait dans son bureau situé face à la cour derrière le club. Une fraction de secondes d'inattention de la part de Mamori et celle-ci pouvait dire adieu à la vie …

Le soir venu, elle s'éclipsa aux alentours de vingt heures trente. Hiruma et Akaba n'étaient toujours pas revenus au club et Asami batifolait entre ses danseuses, replaçant costumes et accessoires dans un concert de sifflements. Mamori gagna l'angle de la rue, où Agon attendait déjà. A première vue, il était immense et son visage taillé à la serpe entouré de dreadlocks n'était pas des plus rassurants. Il devenait même effrayant quand sa voix rauque et dure de fumeur vous apostrophait ainsi : « Hé, toi ! T'serais pas la gamine qui m'a téléphoné tout à heure ? »

Mamori s'était contentée d'hocher frénétiquement la tête pour lui répondre, son geste amusant plus qu'autre chose Agon. Ce dernier lui attrapa fermement le bras et la traina dans un bar café tombant en ruines, le Shinkirou ou le Mirage. Avec ses meubles défoncés et usés par le temps et son absence de clients, l'établissement ne payait pas de mine. On aurait même pu croire qu'il avait fait faillite tellement il était désert. D'autorité, l'homme aux dreadlocks s'assit à une table et beugla à l'intention d'un petit homme chauve et replet, le patron peut être, qu'il voulait un whisky. Mamori tira la chaise en face de lui, regardant Agon siroter son alcool avec des grognements de satisfaction. Lorsqu'il eut avalé son verre, celui-ci prit la parole sur un ton qui laissait transparaitre son intérêt : « Alors, ma mignonne, t'as quoi comme infos pour moi ?

- Avant de vous livrer ce que je sais, je veux juste que vous m'assureriez une chose : je veux qu'Hiruma Yôichi meure.

- Il en sera fait selon ta volonté, chérie. Maintenant, balances !

- Kage est Asami Tsukishima, la patronne de l'Akatsuki. Elle a recueilli Hiruma et ils ont fini par devenir _amis_. Enfin, c'est plus une sorte de respect affectif, c'est assez déroutant.

- Intéressant. Dis moi, qu'est-ce que tu foutais avec le téléphone d'Akaba ?

- Je l'ai volé dans la poche de son blouson. Il est à l'Akatsuki, retenu prisonnier par Asami et Hiruma au départ mais je crois qu'il s'est allié à eux..»

Agon analysa tranquillement la situation. Il savait où se planquait Hiruma, il connaissait un moyen sûr de le faire flancher en la personne de ce nouveau lien avec la patronne de l'Akatsuki. Il fallait s'en servir, il fallait le détruire avec cela …

L'homme aux dreadlocks reprit la parole, un sourire rempli de promesses aux lèvres : « Il pète un plomb dès qu'on touche à quelqu'un qui lui est précieux. Pour qu'il se jette dans mes filets, il faut qu'on élimine Kage …

- Et comment vous comptez faire ça ? Elle repère la moindre attaque avant qu'elle ne lui tombe dessus et elle a toujours une arme sur elle pour se défendre, vous ne pourrez même pas la prendre par surprise !

- Il suffit de s'attaquer à son précieux établissement qu'elle a toujours eu à cœur de défendre comme une lionne veille sur ses petits. Il faudra rivaliser d'ingéniosité pour l'attraper mais nous devrions en être capables.

- Faites ce que vous voulez. Moi j'ai rempli ma part du contrat alors je nous souhaite de ne pas nous revoir ! »

Mamori quitta le Shinkirou sur ces mots. Ce type la mettait trop mal à l'aise, il y avait en lui une aura sombre et fourbe qui l'effrayait. Maintenant, s'il était capable de neutraliser Hiruma et de mener à bien la vengeance qu'elle n'était pas capable de réaliser elle-même, c'était tant mieux.

Dès qu'il serait au fond du trou, la journaliste pourrait vivre de nouveau. Faire ce qu'elle ne faisait plus depuis la mort de son fiancé, dans ce maudit braquage de banque. Mamori Anezaki serait libre. Pour de bon.

Elle pourrait enfin toucher le bonheur du doigt, se reconstruire et arrêter de vivre au travers de ses souvenirs et de sa colère. Mais il y avait un prix à payer pour tout meurtre, même s'il se faisait par l'intermédiaire d'un autre, elle découvrira ce détail bien assez tôt.

Mamori était revenue à l'Akatsuki l'air de rien. Elle était passée devant Asami, ne prêtant aucune attention au regard suspicieux que posait la patronne du club sur elle. Asami fronçait les sourcils, surveillant du coin de l'œil le premier rang où des hommes d'affaires jetaient leur argent sur les danseuses pour éviter les débordements coutumiers de ces messieurs incapables de se contrôler ces derniers temps, et envoya un message sur le portable d'Akaba pour vérifier sa théorie. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle vit Mamori se pencher sur un téléphone portable que la jeune femme identifia comme celui d'Akaba. Lui qui le cherchait depuis des jours, il serait étonné de savoir dans quelles mains se trouvait l'appareil. Nous qui donnions le bon Dieu sans confessions à cette nana, on s'était bien faits roulés dans la farine, pensa-t-elle avec amertume.

Mamori avait paniqué quand elle avait senti le portable d'Akaba vibrer dans sa poche. Elle avait croisé un regard vert accusateur et un frisson la saisit. Asami savait. On n'échappait pas aux yeux de Kage, disait-on. C'était vrai.

Hiruma s'approcha alors pour la rejoindre et la jeune femme se composa un masque paisible. Pas question de laisser voir son trouble à ce monstre, il se douterait de quelque chose sans le concours d'Asami et empêcherait les plans d'Agon de réussir. C'était hors de question.

Dans la nuit, Asami avait pris ses deux invités à part. Elle avait surpris Mamori avec le portable d'Akaba à la main, après avoir envoyé un message à ce dernier. Selon la patronne de l'Akatsuki, il y avait de fortes chances que Mamori Anezaki avait trahi Hiruma, avec qui elle vivait une idylle assez discrète depuis la fameuse nuit. Elle semblait ne pas savoir que son amant était l'ennemi public numéro un grâce au déguisement que mettait toujours celui-ci en sa présence, mais il valait mieux s'assurer qu'elle était aussi dupe qu'elle en avait l'air. Aussi, la patronne du club leur confia la charge de fouiner le passé de Mamori dès le lendemain. Il fallait trouver la raison qui faisait qu'éventuellement, le vol du téléphone d'Akaba ait servi à les vendre à ce fils de chien d'Agon. Il le fallait …

A l'aube du lendemain matin, Mamori reçut un message sur le portable d'Akaba. La sonnerie réveilla Hiruma qui grogna un « Hum ? » étouffé sous les draps. La jeune femme lui chuchota de se rendormir tandis qu'elle consultait le sms. C'était Agon qui lui signifiait que l'attaque était pour ce soir alors il fallait abandonner les apparences et fuir, tout de suite. Elle le fit sans se poser de questions, rassemblant ses affaires et abandonnant Hiruma en direction de qui elle jeta quand même un dernier regard. Au réveil, tout le monde s'étonna de son absence à part Asami et Hiruma. La première parce que cela confirmait ses soupçons, l'autre parce qu'il pensait à une visite chez sa mère comme elle l'avait évoquée la veille au soir. Il allait évoquer cette hypothèse, quand la patronne de l'Akatsuki grogna entre ses dents : « Elle est vendue, je ne vois pas d'autre explications …

- Parce qu'elle a une tronche de fourbe, peut être ? Arrêtes ton délire, y a pas plus inoffensive que cette fille, intervint Hiruma en tirant sur sa cigarette.

- On laisse tous parler notre côté sombre, si on a la haine en nous. Tu sais toi-même comment nous autres, les hors la loi, on passe à l'acte. Et comme une fois ne suffit pas, on continue et on s'enfonce jusqu'à payer l'addition en crevant comme des chiens, coupa Asami.

- Si ça te rassure, on va fouiller sa vie ! Amènes toi Akaba ! » beugla Hiruma.

L'intéressé avait suivi le Démon au dehors, laissant la jeune femme seule. Quatre à quatre, elle remonta les escaliers et s'enferma dans sa chambre. L'heure était bientôt venue, elle devait se préparer …

Dès que le jour était tombé, Agon s'était rendu à l'Akatsuki. Il poussa la lourde porte de chêne et pénétra dans un long couloir obscur, avant de déboucher sur la salle principale plongée dans le noir. Naïvement, il murmura : « Il y a quelqu'un ? »

Un ricanement répondit alors que la lumière s'allumait brusquement. Asami Tsukishima était appuyée contre le mur, fumant une cigarette avec nonchalance, et les yeux brillants d'amusement. Identique en tout point aux dernières photos qu'on avait d'elle alors qu'elle était dans la Mafia, on pouvait dire que le masque était tombé. Il lui en fit d'ailleurs la remarque : « Le masque s'est fissuré, j'me trompe ?

- Non. On m'y oblige, ce que je regrette, susurra Kage en écrasant son mégot.

- Tu aurais pu fuir.

- Je ne suis pas une femme craintive comme celle qui a brisé nos couvertures. Je n'ai jamais fui alors pourquoi je commencerais ?

- La mort te serait-elle séduisante, Kage ? railla l'homme aux dreadlocks, derrière ses lunettes de soleil.

- Elle est nécessaire. C'est seulement ainsi que les gens comme toi et moi pouvons nous repentir de nos actes, énonça-t-elle avec un rire jaune.

- La Main Noire, un monstre en personne, ayant des remords ? Risible.

- Parce que ce club, qui ramasse les filles en déroute pour leur offrir la possibilité d'être en sécurité, est l'œuvre d'un monstre ? J'ai voulu changer de vie et j'ai réussi. C'est juste toi qui vient déranger mon équilibre.

- Me fais pas rire, pitié. T'es exactement comme lui, tu n'as pas de cœur.

- Il a des sentiments en tout cas. S'il avait été dans son état normal, il aurait compris que Mamori était vendue à toi et il l'aurait tuée depuis longtemps, expliqua Asami.

- Mensonge ! » La coupa Agon en tirant dans l'air avec son revolver.

La balle se logea dans le plafond et une autre s'échappait de l'arme à peine quelques secondes plus tard. Elle frôla les cheveux bruns de Kage, qui s'était baissée juste à temps. Cette dernière dégaina également son arme et tira à l'aveugle. Elle l'avait touché au pied et la douleur semblait tellement l'aveugler qu'il tira plusieurs fois d'affilé, sans trajectoire précise. Une de ses balles atteignit Asami. Celle ci serra les dents, le sang perlant de son épaule. Suffocante, elle murmura : « Mieux vaut mourir ici … »

Agon repartit tout de suite après à l'attaque, sans arme à feu. Il envoya son poing dans le ventre de la jeune femme, dont la respiration s'arrêta un bref instant. Pourtant, elle répliqua aussitôt en frappant son estomac d'un habile coup de genou mais la jeune femme se stoppa juste après, haletante. La douleur était plus forte qu'avant, songea-t-elle avec amertume.

Une seconde trop tard, Kage vit la balle d'Agon foncer en direction de son poumon. Asami aurait pu l'éviter, sans doute mais elle s'était résolue à mourir ici. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire, à ce niveau …

L'agonie de Kage se fit lentement, sous les yeux intéressés d'Agon. Quand elle rendit son dernier soupir, une pensée lui traversa l'esprit : « Ce type est monstre comme Hiruma ne le sera jamais … »

L'homme aux dreadlocks était parti juste après, sans un regard pour cette femme morte dans son propre sang. Il était uniquement préoccupé par la joie de ses supérieurs, quand ils apprendraient la mort de Kage. Cette dernière fut trouvé par Hiruma et Akaba, quelques heures plus tard. Le premier ne manifesta rien par la parole, si ce n'était qu'il voulait rester seul. Il grondait de colère et ruminait une idée de vengeance.

Hiruma Yôichi vengera Asami Tsukishima, pour régler cette dette contractée envers elle, quand celle-ci l'avait accueilli chez elle. De toute façon, lui non plus n'avait plus beaucoup de temps. Alors cette vengeance serait le dernier acte de sa vie, beau cadeau pour Kage. Non ?

_To be continued … _


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3**_

_Le temps d'une balle, j'ai vu un tas de choses, _

_Un tas de gens, un tas de guns, un tas de roses, un tapis d'argent, _

_Même en étant pris dans les mailles du filet, _

_En quelques secondes je vois toute ma vie défiler. _

_Le temps d'une balle, j'ai vu un tas de choses, _

_Un tas de gens, un tas de guns, un tas de roses, un tapis d'argent, _

_A chaque fois que je m'exprime je jette un froid, _

_Mon nom c'est Jacques Mesrine, de l'évasion je suis le roi._

__(Mokless-_Le Temps d'une Balle)_

Deux mois qu'Asami était morte. Il s'en passait des choses, en deux mois. Mamori avait repris sa vie tranquille de petite journaliste locale, sans parvenir à lâcher prise à propos d'Hiruma. Ce monstre n'était pas encore mort, son repos n'était donc pas encore acquis. Elle croyait dur comme fer que les choses s'arrangeraient, quand le meurtrier de son fiancé serait six pieds sous terre. Mais ce n'était pas si simple, malheureusement …

Agon, lui, n'avait pas abandonné la chasse. Tuer Kage n'était qu'une étape avant son véritable but, la tête d'Hiruma sur un plateau d'argent. A ce moment là, il serait le meilleur de tous. Celui qu'on devrait respecter, même s'il s'agit du pire homme sur terre. Ce rôle était pour lui, sûrement pas pour le blond. Agon Kongo était invaincu. Il devait le rester, question de fierté sans doute.

Akaba était retourné aux côtés d'Agon, l'abreuvant de ses mensonges comme quoi il était l'otage de Kage et qu'il l'avait libéré en tuant cette dernière. Son orgueil gonflé à bloc, son chef n'avait même pas songé que Mamori lui avait certifié l'exact contraire. Le junkie oscillait donc entre Agon et son ennemi mortel, Hiruma. Il informait ce dernier des actions entreprises par le premier auquel il obéissait comme le larbin qu'on devait être, face à lui. Le roux songeait souvent aux valeurs de respect prônées par Asami et regrettait que ce milieu méconnaisse cet aspect.

Hiruma, quant à lui, avait établi ses quartiers dans l'ancien club Akatsuki, maintenant vide de présence humaine. Il ruminait sa colère, ressassant les erreurs qu'il avait commises et qui avait coûté la vie à Asami. Lui, l'insensible, s'était laissé émouvoir par une bonne femme innocente. Risible et il ne faisait aucun doute que si ça se savait, on rirait bien du Démon.

Quelques coups furent frappé au carreau du bureau et il ouvrit la fenêtre pour laisser passer un Akaba au visage fatigué. Les deux hommes s'assirent au bar, Hiruma leur servant deux whiskys et lui tendit son paquet de cigarettes pour qu'il s'y serve. Le roux soupira : « Ce mec est fou, Hiruma.

- L'fuckin' dreadlocks ?

- Il veut retourner dans votre ville et interroger chacune des personnes qui ont croisé ta route, quitte à appliquer des méthodes, disons, _radicales_ …

- Torture ? demanda le blond, en connaissant d'avance la réponse.

- Oui. Et je me suis renseigné sur la personne dont nous avions parlé.

- Alors ?

- Elle a repris sa vie, c'est comme si elle n'avait jamais été là, il y a deux mois. »

Hiruma accueillit les nouvelles en crachant la fumée de sa cigarette. Il avait demandé à Akaba de se renseigner sur les deux derniers mois de Mamori Anezaki, l'air de rien. Il y avait autre chose derrière ça. Un intérêt malsain qui était éventuellement de l'affection. Mais surtout, le blond s'intéressait à elle parce qu'il voulait comprendre, parce qu'il voulait voir comment on vivait quand on s'appelait Mamori Anezaki et qu'on avait couché avec l'ennemi public numéro un pendant trois bons mois. Il prit alors la parole, tout en écrasant la cigarette dans le cendrier : « Cette sale chienne …

- Je sais. »

Akaba savait la colère d'Hiruma. Il ne l'avait jamais vue s'apaiser depuis deux mois, depuis le cadavre blême et baignant dans son sang d'Asami au milieu de la pièce où ils se trouvaient en ce moment. Le junkie savait aussi les remords du blond, qui n'avait pas vu la trahison d'Anezaki avant qu'elle n'arriva. C'était un échec cuisant pour lui, qui anticipait toujours les actions des autres avant eux, de s'être fait berner par Candide réincarné qui ne l'était finalement qu'en apparence. Quelle merde …

Hiruma écrasa une nouvelle fois sa cigarette dans le cendrier, puis reprit la parole : « Agon prévoit de descendre quel jour ?

- Dans deux jours, mardi quoi.

- Alors moi aussi, je vais rentrer, on a commencé là bas. Il est donc normal de finir là bas, tu ne penses pas fuckin' rouquin ?

- Si tu le dis … »

Akaba ne chercha même pas à lui arracher cette idée de la tête. On ne s'opposait pas à Hiruma. On s'inclinait et on exécutait les ordres. Cette fois ne fit pas exception à la règle, il fut chargé de commander un billet de train pour Tokyo d'où venaient le Démon et Agon. La capitale serait le théâtre de l'ultime acte de leurs vies, un combat devant se solder par la mort de l'un ou l'autre, et rien n'y changera. Rien du tout.

Le fameux mardi arriva rapidement, trop sans doute. Hiruma quitta l'Akatsuki avec une pointe de nostalgie. Il y avait tellement de souvenirs dans ce salon rouge et noir, du rire d'Asami à la fumée de ses cigarettes mentholées. Leurs conversations nocturnes autour d'un whisky, l'ombre de ses yeux verts quand on évoquait la Mafia. Sa mine sombre quand elle avait fini par lui confier des bribes de cet enfer qu'elle avait fui.

Pourtant, il ne protesta pas quand Akaba répandit de l'essence dans la pièce principale, avant d'y jeter son briquet. Les flammes ravagèrent le bâtiment, tandis que les deux hommes fuyaient dans la nuit noire. Détruire l'Akatsuki, c'était le protéger du gouvernement. Si Hiruma survivait, il s'était promis de faire revivre le rêve insensé d'Asami Tsukishima. Mais le blond savait qu'il mourrait à Tokyo alors il préférait se dire que c'était mieux ainsi. Parce que ça l'était.

Les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent, au bout de dix minutes de route, dans des toilettes publiques désertes et Hiruma s'appliqua à mettre un personnage au point, le temps du voyage. Il se teignit les cheveux en noirs, enfila des lentilles vertes et une fausse moustache, tandis qu'Akaba surveillait l'entrée. Le blond jeta aussi ses vêtements et en enfila des nouveaux, achetés la veille par son complice, histoire qu'on ne l'identifia pas à cause de vêtements déjà vus sur lui. Cela étant fait, Akaba le conduisit à l'aéroport et gara leur voiture à l'écart. Le roux partit le premier, sans fermer le véhicule. Son geste s'expliqua quelques minutes plus tard, quand Hiruma s'extirpa péniblement du coffre. Un autre voyageur assista à son geste, les yeux écarquillés. Le blond dégaina son arme et appuya sur la gâchette instantanément. Le type et l'arme finirent à la place que lui-même occupait un instant avant et le Démon prit la direction du hall de l'aéroport. Il repéra son vol pour Tokyo et une petite heure plus tard, il était dans l'avion. Idéalement placé, de plus, puisqu'il se trouvait juste derrière Akaba et Agon. Ce dernier ne faisait même pas l'effort de parler à voix basse, aussi entendait-il distinctement cette voix durement détestée s'exclamer : « Il faut commencer par ses deux crétins de meilleurs amis. Ce gros porc de Kurita est tellement crédule qu'il l'aura caché chez lui, au péril de sa vie. Il est si con qu'il ne doit même pas savoir tous les crimes de ce monstre, commença l'homme aux dreadlocks qui lançait des regards aguicheurs aux hôtesses.

- Si tu le dis … marmonna Akaba.

- Ensuite, on essaiera Musashi même si ça me semble moins probable que le gros porc. Il sait de quoi on accuse ce fils de chien et il n'est pas assez fou pour l'accueillir mais on doit tenter. »

Pour toute réponse, son compagnon se contenta d'un signe de tête. Si Agon savait qu'Hiruma était à quelques centimètres de lui, il ne se donnerait pas tout ce mal. Il lui sauterait à la gorge ici et maintenant, même. Une hôtesse se pencha soudainement sur lui, chuchotant pour que seul Agon l'entende. Celui ci eut un sourire pervers et emboita le pas à la jeune femme. Leur départ déclencha une vague de murmures atterrés, des « j'irais aux toilettes à Tokyo, je n'ose imaginer ce qui se passe là dedans … » notamment. Devant cette scène, Hiruma s'autorisa un sourire amusé. Ils étaient diamétralement opposés mais le blond reconnaissait au moins une chose : il aimerait avoir le culot de ce fuckin' dreadlocks. Juste une fois, il aimerait pourvoir emmerder les gens en ne faisant rien d'autre que ce dont il a envie.

Une petite voix perfide lui souffla qu'il dérangeait déjà les gens, par sa seule existence. Il suffisait de voir le nombre de flics qu'on lançait à sa poursuite, dès qu'un de ses méfaits leur éclatait à la tête. Une bonne vingtaine, sans jamais réussir à l'attraper et donc, sans jamais réussir à le museler. C'était presque plus glorieux qu'une partie de baise presque sous les yeux du petit peuple, non ?

A une demie heure de l'atterrissage, Agon revint à sa place avec un léger sourire. Il était satisfait de lui-même, la jeune femme semblant de son avis si l'on en croyait le léger rougissement qui colorait ses joues. Une fois l'avion posé, Akaba suivit l'homme aux dreadlocks et Hiruma partit de son côté. Le blond récupéra sa valise et sortit sur le parking de l'aéroport. Une berline noire aux vitres fumées attendait à l'écart et il grimpa à l'intérieur. Ce fuckin' rouquin avait donc tout prévu, pensa Hiruma tandis que son chauffeur mettait sa valise dans le coffre de la voiture. Ce dernier se tourna vers son passager, qui le reconnut de suite : « C'toi fuckin' minus ?

- En personne et je m'appelle Sena, soupira le dit minus en mettant le contact.

- Les autres fuckin' gosses sont là aussi ?

- Au même endroit que d'habitude, tu penses. Maintenant, tais toi et laisses moi conduire … » ordonna gentiment le conducteur en lui tendant un paquet de cigarettes fraichement achetés.

Hiruma se renfonça dans son siège et sortit une cigarette du paquet. Il l'alluma et expira sa fumée par la fenêtre ouverte. Une petite heure plus tard, la berline s'arrêta devant un entrepôt désaffecté, le QG d'Hiruma depuis le début de sa carrière de bandit. Ce dernier poussa la porte de fer et ses yeux embrassèrent la pièce du regard. Les mêmes murs de béton qu'avant, si ce n'était qu'ils étaient maintenant tapissés d'articles de presse sur lui, le mobilier restait pauvre et n'avait subi aucun changement. Au fond de la salle, des lits de camps s'entassaient en rangs d'oignons et assis sur les matelas de fortune, se trouvaient les personnes qui avaient investies ce lieu en attendant son retour. Elles étaient quatre, si l'on comptait Sena. Allongée paresseusement sur le premier lit, une jeune femme soutient tranquillement son regard, les yeux pétillants d'amusement. Celle ci se releva avec la souplesse d'un chat, passant une main dans sa courte tignasse rouge vif, et s'avança vers Hiruma : « Il serait temps, boss ! railla-t-elle en appuyant soigneusement sur le dernier mot.

- Je t'ai sonnée, fuckin' fausse rousse ? rétorqua le Démon.

- Je suis une vraie rousse, faux blond.

- Mais ouais, bien sûr … »

Les autres levèrent les yeux au ciel. Bien que ce genre d'échanges soit une habitude entre ces deux là, ça restait assez agaçant sur la durée. Aussi, un gamin du même âge que Sena, soit une vingtaine d'années, hurla, surexcité : « Tu nous as manqué, Hiruma-san !

- Pas moi. »

La réponse avait claqué aussi durement qu'un couperet mais le léger sourire d'Hiruma démentait ses propos. Ce dernier était content de revoir les visages de ces gamins qu'il avait presque élevés, si l'on excluait le dernier larron. En effet, ce dernier restait en retrait, caché sous l'ombre de son chapeau de cow-boy. Les deux hommes se saluèrent d'un signe de tête. Ils n'avaient jamais eu besoin de mots pour se comprendre et ce, depuis qu'ils s'étaient trouvés à la fin du lycée il y a douze ans. La rouquine asticotait maintenant le surexcité, sous l'œil fatigué de leur compagnon qui ouvrit alors la bouche pour les rappeler à l'ordre : « Leiko ! Monta ! Fermez là, par pitié.

- Mais Kid … commença Leiko en jetant une œillade noire à Monta.

- Je ne veux rien savoir. Merde, c'est pas toi qui a passé la nuit en planque devant le trou à rats d'Agon …

- Qu'est ce que tu foutais là bas ? intervint Hiruma en acceptant une cigarette venant de Leiko.

- J'essayais de savoir ce que le retour de ce fils de chien pouvait bien signifier. Et j'ai pas été déçu, surtout quand je l'ai entendu parler de ton retour en ville. Aussi, j'ai prévenu Leiko et les autres de rejoindre le QG, au cas où tu déciderais de ramener tes fesses en ville. Nous avons reçu dans le même temps un message d'un certain Akaba, nous disant de t'attendre à l'aéroport aujourd'hui à midi … » expliqua Kid.

Hiruma gratifia d'un regard en coin son vieux compagnon, signifiant qu'il lui faudrait un rapport un peu plus détaillé dès qu'ils en auraient l'occasion. Leiko suivit minutieusement l'échange et s'apprêtait à intervenir, quand son téléphone portable sonna bruyamment dans la poche de son jean. Elle sortit sur le palier pour répondre : « Allo ?

- C'est moi, Leiko, fit une voix d'outre tombe.

- Papa ? Pourquoi ais-je l'agréable déshonneur de t'entendre ?

- Dis bien à ton ami Hiruma Yôichi qu'il sera bientôt mort. C'est le dernier avertissement que je lui ferais, avertit le père de la jeune femme qui serrait les dents à l'autre bout du fil. »

Leiko lui raccrocha au nez, ne lui laissant pas le temps de déblatérer sur le blond. Elle était fille de Takashi Shimura, le plus grand inspecteur de police de Tokyo, sa plus grande honte. Très tôt, son père avait cessé d'être un héros à ses yeux d'enfant. En effet, comment admirer un type qui tapait votre mère dès qu'il rentrait le soir, ivre mort ? On ne l'admirait pas, on le haïssait surtout quand la mère tant aimée décéda des suites de ses blessures.

Aussi, Leiko avait cherché à se démarquer de ce défenseur de la loi en devenant ce qu'il avait toujours honni. A ses dix huit ans, elle s'était lancée dans la prostitution et l'arnaque à plein temps. De ce fait, son chemin croisa celui d'Hiruma et Kid qui avaient vingt trois ans à l'époque. Et là, ce fut la révélation. Ces mecs valaient quelque chose. Ils méritaient le respect qu'elle n'avait jamais donné à son propre père.

Ainsi, comme la chenille se transformait en papillon, la petite fille conditionnée à la discrétion avait mué en une jeune femme exubérante. Les cheveux noirs et longs s'étaient vus coupés très courts, à la garçonne, et teints en rouge. Le visage blanc était toujours maquillé à l'excès et se parsemaient de piercings à l'arcade, à la langue et dans le nez. Leiko était également devenue une copie d'Hiruma au niveau du comportement, au grand dam de Kid. Pourtant, son père ne désespérait pas de la voir revenir à la maison débarrassée de son accoutrement de délinquante. Il croyait dur comme fer que cela s'arrangerait s'il éliminait Hiruma et Kid. Takashi les ferait enfermer et sa fille lui reviendrait. Elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement.

Leiko retourna à l'intérieur du local en souriant à ses amis. Les plus jeunes ne prêtèrent aucune attention à sa courte absence, tandis que les plus âgés haussèrent un sourcil interrogateur. La jeune femme sourit pour faire taire les interrogations, tout en sachant malgré tout qu'elle n'y couperait pas.

Réunis pour la première fois depuis deux ans, Leiko se chargea avec son entrain et sa gouaille habituelle de raconter leurs activités au grand patron. Hiruma piochait silencieusement dans le paquet de clopes de la jeune rousse qui pépiait sur les années passées. Elle raconta le premier cambriolage de Monta, raté à cause de son trop grand enthousiasme, la première arrestation de Sena dont l'incroyable vitesse ne lui avait pas épargné un tour au commissariat de Takashi Shimura, son adorable père. La jeune femme conta dans l'amusement général son stratagème pour faire sortir le jeune garçon des griffes du célèbre commissaire, consistant en un infâme mensonge selon lequel il était son petit ami. Takashi y avait cru facilement et avait relâché le petit en donnant sa bénédiction. Etrange …

Leiko évoquait les meilleurs moments, passant sous silence les tensions qui avaient obscurcies l'année passée et qui lui avait value de verser ses premières larmes depuis des années. Quand vint le tour d'Hiruma, il ne conta que les mois écoulés depuis son évasion un an avant. D'abord l'Akatsuki et Asami, puis Mamori et Akaba, pour terminer par le meurtre de la première par Agon.

Chacun se scandalisa de ce sacrifice odieux et jura d'aider leur ami dans son désir de vengeance. Comme au bon vieux temps, ils seraient les extensions de ses yeux et ses oreilles allant là où il lui était impossible d'aller. Regroupés en masse autour d'Hiruma, leur stratégie fut mise au point dans un flot de chuchotements empressés …

Au même moment, à l'opposé du repaire d'Hiruma, Agon réunissait ses fidèles compagnons. Son frère jumeau en première ligne, suivie d'Ikkyu un de leurs amis d'enfance. Marco et Akaba étaient bien évidement de la partie, plus par obligation que choix réel. Une fois qu'il vit chacun près à l'écouter, l'homme aux dreadlocks replaça ses lunettes sur son nez et prit la parole : « Nous sommes ici aujourd'hui pour élaborer un plan de façon à contrer les toutous d'Hiruma. Ikkyu, je propose que tu te charges de cette chienne de Leiko, commença Agon.

- Pas de problème, j'vais te venger enfin mec ! s'écria l'autre, faisant hausser un sourcil interrogateur à Marco et Akaba.

- Unsui, je te confie ce bâtard de cow-boy.

- Ok.

- Et Marco et Akaba prendront le singe et le nabot. » conclut Agon en quittant la pièce.

Une fois dehors, il shoota sans ménagement dans une innocente poubelle. Ikkyu avait éveillé l'intérêt d'Akaba et Marco sur son passé et cette vieille histoire ne méritait pas d'être sortie du sommeil. Sans doute parce que les affronts subis par sa fierté n'ont jamais vraiment cicatrisés …

Agon avait à peine vingt ans quand il avait rencontré Leiko qui en avait à peine dix huit. Cette dernière bossait comme pute dans les bas quartiers. Il était tombé sous le charme de cette jolie brune aux yeux noirs et avait passé une nuit avec elle. Au matin, Agon avait refusé son départ, jurant à corps et à cri qu'à ses côtés, elle ne manquerait plus jamais de rien et qu'elle serait heureuse. Il lui aurait offert la lune si elle l'avait demandé, la parant de robes dernière mode et de bijoux de haute facture dès qu'il le pouvait.

Un matin, il avait quitté le lit conjugal à l'aube et laissant sa belle seule entre les draps de soie. La nuit venue, la jeune femme avait vidé les lieux avec tout ses cadeaux et tout son argent. Pas de trace d'effraction, rien d'autre n'avait disparu. C'était donc elle qui avait fui ? Pourquoi ?

Agon eut ses réponses quelques jours plus tard. Parce qu'elle était revenue, flanquée de Kid. Même si sa Leiko n'avait pas des cheveux de feu et un visage constellé de piercings, il savait que c'était elle puisque la bague qu'il lui avait offert reposait sur son doigt. La rouquine se saisit des vêtements qu'elle jeta au sol et s'empara du briquet de son compagnon, qu'elle jeta sur le tas de vêtements qui s'enflamma instantanément. Leiko jeta également la bague d'Agon sous les yeux effarés de ce dernier, qui hurla : « Pour qui tu travailles, espèce de chienne ?! Hein, avec qui tu joues ?!

- Hiruma Yôichi, évidement.

- Ce bâtard … Il a quoi de plus que moi, hein !? vociféra l'homme aux dreadlocks.

- C'est le meilleur. Et pour la meilleure des arnaqueuses, il faut le meilleur des patrons … » sourit Leiko avant de s'éloigner, suivie de Kid.

Encore aujourd'hui, ce sourire mutin le hantait pour lui rappeler que dans son monde, faire confiance était et resterait toujours une tare. Depuis, Agon n'a pas laissé sa confiance à une femme quelque qu'elle soit. Par peur d'être de nouveau trahi ? Par peur de tomber sur une autre Leiko, une autre arnaqueuse de sentiments ? Même lui ne le sait pas.

Son frère passa alors la tête par la fenêtre, le sortant de ses pensées : « Hey, Agon ! On a reçu un message d'Hiruma ! »

L'homme aux dreadlocks se précipita alors à l'intérieur et découvrit un nabot à tête de singe. Tarô Raimon alias Monta. Dernière recrue du groupuscule d'Hiruma se faisant appeler les _Devils Bats, _Monta était le dernier pion recruté par Hiruma avant sa fuite de Tokyo il y a deux ans. C'était hautement symbolique que de lui confier la charge de délivrer un message, aussi Raimon se sentit tout fier de déclamer avec son emphase habituelle : « Hiruma-san vous prie de le rejoindre dans trois jours au sommet de la tour de Tokyo. Très précisément à minuit et surtout, venez seuls parce que cette affaire se règle entre rois. Les pions mèneront leurs propres combats.

- Dis donc à ton _roi_ que je serais à l'heure au rendez vous. Il est grand temps que notre dernière partie se joue … »

Monta déglutit avec difficulté quand il croisa les yeux d'Agon, au dessus de ses lunettes noires. Noir d'encre, ils lançaient des éclairs à la ronde. Le fuckin' dreadlocks était plus que prêt à en découdre. Plus que jamais.

Les trois jours avant le grand final furent éprouvants. Hiruma briefa chacun de ses compagnons sur la stratégie à adopter en fonction de tel ou tel adversaire. Il s'occupa plus particulièrement de Leiko qui écouta les conseils de son mentor dans le stoïcisme le plus total. Cette tâche, le blond ne pouvait la confier qu'à elle, parce que ce dernier savait que le moment venu, elle ne paniquerait pas. Car Leiko avait une main aussi sûre que la sienne et s'il devait mourir d'une main, autant que cela soit de la sienne ….

La nuit tant attendue arriva très vite. Chacun des _Devils Bats _se para de ses plus beaux atours pour recevoir leurs adversaires. Hiruma avait enfilé un élégant costume noir, semblable à ceux que l'on voyait sur les parrains de la Mafia dans les films. Leiko et Kid l'encadraient, comme toujours, et devant eux, Monta et Sena ouvraient la marche. Leurs visages étaient fermés, les doigts venaient de temps à autre tâter les armes cachées dans les poches de leurs vestes pour se rassurer. L'erreur n'était pas permise ce soir. C'était tuer ou être tué et en sachant que l'autre camp serait sans pitié, il fallait faire le nécessaire pour abattre son adversaire avant que lui ne vous tuât. Simple …

Les _Devils Bats _arrivèrent à la tour de Tokyo dix minutes avant minuit. Hiruma prit la tête de la file pour monter au sommet, les autres le suivant à la trace. Dans son ombre, Leiko fumait cigarette sur cigarette en agrippant la main de Kid comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ce dernier se renfrognait derrière son chapeau, gardant obstinément le silence alors que derrière lui, Monta et Sena ne faisaient que parler pour évacuer leurs angoisses.

Le blond s'installa face à la fenêtre une fois tout en haut, tandis que les troupes se dispersaient en silence. Kid en bas de la tour pour les retarder, l'éternel duo Sena et Monta au milieu et non loin de la pièce d'Hiruma, Leiko. Aux aguets, chacun entendit les douze coups de minuit résonner au loin et à cet instant, Agon et ses sbires parurent dans la lumière d'un réverbère. Le sang du premier ne fit d'ailleurs qu'un tour quand il aperçut Kid devant l'édifice. Ce dernier sourit jaune, le fuckin' dreadlocks digérait-il pas mal les défaites amoureuses ? Le chef de l'équipe spéciale s'avança vers le cow-boy et le plaqua au mur, murmurant sournoisement : « Tu crois que cette chère Leiko jouera les veuves éplorées quand je t'aurais tué, comme le chien que tu es, Shien Mushanokoji ?

- Après qu'elle se soit baignée dans ton sang, éventuellement … » le provoqua Kid en se dégageant de la prise de son vis-à-vis.

Il dégaina instantanément son arme et tira. La balle atteignit Agon à l'épaule, arrachant à ce dernier une grimace de douleur. Unsui jeta alors un regard à son frère qui hocha lentement la tête. Le bonze s'élança alors sur l'ennemi, sabre à la main, tandis que son jumeau et le reste de la bande pénétraient dans la tour elle-même. Persifflant entre ses dents tout en évitant habillement les assauts d'Unsui, Kid prit le temps d'envoyer un sms à ses compagnons, un simple : « A vous de retenir le reste. »

Le point final tracé et le message envoyé, il alla à la rencontre de la lame d'Unsui. Celle ci virevolta dans l'air, manquant de peu son chapeau de cow-boy car Kid s'était baissé au dernier moment. Le brun faucha les jambes de son adversaire, qui perdit appui sur le sol quelques secondes. Temps durant lequel Kid put agripper le sabre de son adversaire, jetant la lame au loin. Unsui considéra le geste quelques instants, avant de siffler : « Tu sais te battre, mec.

- Tu débrouilles pas mal dans ton genre aussi, l'bonze. »

Ce dernier sourit avant de sortir de sa veste de cuir, un revolver flambant neuf. Kid s'assombrit instantanément, un combat à l'arme à feu avait toujours une issue très aléatoire. C'était à celui qui porterait le coup le plus précis, sans que l'autre ne puisse éviter la balle. Un projectile de la petite arme siffla à ses oreilles et il l'évita d'un pas de côté. Kid répliqua aussitôt, son revolver noir crachant une chevrotine qui atteignit Unsui au genou. Le bonze chancela et appuya deux nouvelles fois successives sur la détente. Le comparse d'Hiruma évita la première avec habilité, mais vit la deuxième beaucoup trop tard. Le temps que cette balle mis pour l'atteindre, parut durer une éternité. Il se revit dans sa dernière année de lycée, en retenue avec un blond qui n'avait rien d'un ange, Hiruma Yôichi. Les deux gamins qu'étaient Monta et Senna, rencontrés un soir près du lycée trois ans auparavant, des années après qu'eux-mêmes en soient partis et que Leiko ait croisé leur route. Le premier avait besoin d'être calmé et le second, d'affronter l'ennemi comme un homme. Ils avaient réussi leurs objectifs, du moins avec Senna parce que Monta resterait toujours Monta. Et Leiko, bien sûr. La jeune et arrogante prostituée des bas quartiers de Tokyo, qui dépouillait ses clients avec une habilité si étrange qu'elle les attira dans son trou crasseux et grisâtre. Son comparse blond avait offert un toit et une sécurité presque intégrale à la jeune fille, si elle séduisait Agon Kongo pour prouver ses talents. Leiko l'avait fait et lui, Kid le taciturne au cœur soi disant de pierre, avait fondu pour elle.

Leur relation restait malgré tout discrète, pour ne pas donner un moyen de pression quelconque à leurs rivaux. Mais il n'aurait jamais changé cette décision, sauf maintenant que la mort allait frapper. Il aurait voulu lui montrer qu'il l'aimait vraiment et sincèrement. Tant pis, songea-t-il au moment de l'impact de la balle dans la chair tendre de sa gorge, sectionnant mortellement l'artère aorte.

Une minute plus tard, il était mort et son sang se répandait en une auréole carmine autour de lui. Unsui jeta un dernier regard sur son défunt adversaire, adressant une prière muette pour l'âme à qui il venait d'enlever la vie. Le bonze ne tuait pas par plaisir, il ne faisait pas partie de ce monde par envie, il était là pour son frère. Des deux, c'était lui l'ainé et il devait protéger son cadet de quelques minutes. Aussi, il grimpa quatre à quatre l'escalier de la tour pour retrouver son frère et les autres. Ce dernier et Ikkyu avaient déjà filé, laissant à Akaba et Marco la charge de s'occuper de Monta et Senna. Unsui considéra les deux jeunes garçons du regard, avant de passer lui aussi son chemin. Le chalenge n'était pas à la hauteur …

A ce moment précis, Agon et Ikkyu faisaient face à Leiko. Celle ci fumait sa cigarette avec une nonchalance rappelant Hiruma et observait ses deux adversaires, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. La jeune femme écrasa son mégot du talon et sortit de sa veste, un Derringer semblant avoir déjà bien vécu. Elle tira. La balle se logea à quelques centimètres de la tête d'Agon, qui frémit. La rouquine descendit d'une poignée de marches, avant de souffler : « Vous ne gagnerez jamais. Hiruma ne mourra pas de ta main, fais moi confiance …

- Et comment pourrais-tu en être sûre, petite conne ? » susurra l'homme aux dreadlocks, en avançant lui aussi de quelques pas.

Leiko rangea alors le Derringer dans sa veste, avant d'en sortir un poignard court et affuté. La rouquine persiffla alors, les yeux brillants : « Parce que tu périras par ma lame, avant que tu n'atteignes Hiruma.

- L'espoir fait vivre ! » intervint Ikkyu.

La rouquine se jeta alors littéralement sur le brun, la lame en avant. Ils luttèrent une poignée de secondes, mais Leiko fut la plus habile en lui coupant simplement et nettement un doigt. Ikkyu hurla sa douleur à grands cris. La jeune femme ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de souffrir plus longtemps, puisqu'elle lui trancha la gorge sans une once d'hésitation. Empoignant la tête par les cheveux, elle la lança à un Agon éberlué tout en hurlant : « Œil pour œil, dent pour dent !

- Et qu'avons-nous fait ?

- Ton frère, ton connard de frère jumeau, a tué le seul que j'ai vraiment aimé. Je surveillais son combat contre Unsui avec mes jumelles, j'ai vu la balle lui transpercer la carotide …

- Félicitations à mon frère, dans ce cas ! Enfin un chien de moins dans ce monde ! »

Leiko agrippa le poignard recouvert du sang d'Ikkyu, ses jointures blanchissants sous la force de sa poigne. Ne pas le combattre, ne pas le combattre, se répétait-elle en guise de mantra. Agon était l'adversaire d'Hiruma et celui de personne d'autre.

Tranquillement, la rouquine se replia près de la porte qui les séparait du blond. Agon la suivit instantanément, posant le canon luisant de son arme contre le cou de Leiko. Celle ci ne cilla pas, aucune crainte dans le regard. Son coude enclencha silencieusement la poignée de la porte, qui s'ouvrit doucement. Hiruma les attendait, sourire aux lèvres et cigarette à la bouche. Sa voix s'éleva alors, prenant ce ton railleur qui avait le don d'énerver prodigieusement Agon : « Je t'aurais cru suffisamment con pour te faire battre par une nana, fuckin' dreadlocks.

- Ta gueule, fils de chien !

- Avec grand plaisir, mais je vais te tuer avant, tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient j'espère ? railla le Démon.

- Si ce n'est pas moi qui te tue en premier ! »

Leiko, elle, avait retrouvé les deux autres _Devils Bats _à l'étage inférieur. Senna et Monta avaient à priori livré un bref combat avec Akaba et Marco. Ce dernier avait été neutralisé rapidement, tandis que le premier n'était ni plus ni moins que leur allié. Elle trouva ses deux compagnons près du corps de Kid, Akaba non loin d'eux. La jeune femme ne jeta qu'un bref regard sur le cadavre, ça lui faisait atrocement mal autrement. Senna esquissa un geste dans sa direction, mais elle le repoussa sèchement. Pas besoin de la moindre compassion, elle survivrait. La rouquine appela alors Akaba : « Mettez le corps d'Akaba dans votre voiture et amenez le dans notre antre, Monta va vous y conduire … »

Ce dernier acquiesça et aida le rouquin à soulever Kid, tandis que Leiko extirpait une autre cigarette de son paquet. Elle l'alluma négligemment sous les yeux de Senna, qui chuchota avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix : « Et maintenant ?

- On attend que le boss en finisse avec fuckin' dreadlocks et au besoin, on se débarrasse des flics qui ne vont pas manquer d'arriver, répondit la rouquine en expirant une volute de fumée.

- Il y aurait eu des fuites à propos de ce soir … ?

- Ecoutes, minus. Les deux plus grosses bandes de tout Tokyo qui se livrent un combat acharné dans l'un des plus gros monuments de la ville, ça peut pas passer inaperçu. Donc préparons nous à accueillir la police comme il se doit … » expliqua sombrement Leiko.

Tout en parlant, la jeune femme jouait avec son briquet. Celle ci l'allumait et le rallumait sans cesse, tandis que Senna shootait sans conviction dans un caillou. Il n'y avait malheureusement rien à faire, juste attendre dans l'angoisse de perdre potentiellement Hiruma, leur mentor.

D'ailleurs, ce dernier et Agon n'avaient pas engagé le combat. Ils se toisaient simplement du regard, en silence. Soudainement, le blond prit la parole : « C'est la fin, hein ?

- A priori, mec. Tu veux que je t'envoie une jolie plaque pour ton enterrement. Un « Au plus grand enfoiré que la Terre ait jamais porté. » t'irait bien non ?

- Je pensais plutôt réserver celle là à ton attention mais si tu veux la commander pour moi, ne te gênes pas ! »

Le ton employé était froid mais on y sentait tout de même une pointe d'amusement. On pouvait les comparer à deux gosses s'affrontant pour un magnifique jouet, sauf que l'issue était la Mort et non pas un jouet.

Hiruma empoigna son arme, cachée dans la poche de sa veste, et tira. La balle se logea au dessus de la tête d'Agon, qui répliqua instantanément. Les choses sérieuses débutaient …

En bas de la tour, Leiko voyait ses craintes se réaliser. Les flics étaient là et son père était à leur tête. Grand, son crâne chauve luisant sous la lumière des réverbères, il était resté le même qu'à son départ. Ce dernier la chercha du regard et frémit dès qu'il l'aperçut.

Leiko était une louve avide du sang de l'adversaire. Fièrement campée sur ses deux pieds, elle dardait ses yeux un peu rouges des larmes versées pour Kid sur les policiers, son Derringer logé étroitement dans la main. Elle cherchait une victime et la pitié ne serait pas au menu cette nuit. Kid était mort, sa jeune amante le vengerait.

Takashi retint un de ses lieutenants, qui faisait mine de se jeter dans la mêlée. Il chuchota, les sourcils froncés par la détermination : « Leiko est ma fille, je vais m'en charger. Occupez vous de l'autre et tentez de pénétrer dans la tour pour prêter assistance à Agon … »

La rouquine avait suivi l'échange et elle explosa alors, les yeux fous : « Personne ne pénétrera dans la tour de Tokyo ! Il faudra me tuer avant, vous m'entendez ?! »

Le Derringer tira alors une balle au hasard, atteignant un quelconque policier au cœur. Shimura sortit lui-même son arme, un revolver rutilant, et un projectile s'en échappant presque aussitôt. Leiko l'évita avec habilité, se courbant vers l'arrière tandis que la balle passait au dessus d'elle. D'autres policiers dégainèrent leurs armes et canardèrent dans sa direction. Elle les évita presque tous, la dernière la toucha à la clavicule. Aucun cri de douleur, aucun grognement ne vint de Leiko, qui souriait d'une manière qui rappelait Hiruma avec une affreuse netteté. La jeune femme lâcha alors, sans se départir de son affreux sourire : « Tuez moi si vous voulez ! C'est la seule solution pour que nous nous rendions … !

- Tu est prête à te sacrifier pour ces monstres, es tu donc folle ? argua son père, en haussant la voix.

- Tout à fait, _Papa_. »

Oh que oui, pour être folle, elle l'était. Démente inconsciente, Leiko n'avait qu'une famille en la personne des _Devils Bats_. Ils pourraient mourir les uns pour les autres, ils mourraient tous pour Hiruma. Leur boss, leur chef, leur père un peu aussi. Le seul à qui on pouvait faire confiance. Et Dieu sait que dans ce monde, la confiance était une légende désastreuse.

La rouquine rangea son arme et le poignard qui avait servi à tuer Ikkyu, fut lentement extirpé de sa veste. Elle s'avança dans les rangs des policiers, qui se ruaient sur elle par petits groupes. La jeune femme planta sa lame à l'aveugle. Cœur, poumon, estomac, carotide. Peu importe.

Ils mourraient de toute façon. Il le fallait. Pour Hiruma et pour Kid, aussi.

D'autres balles fusèrent, Leiko les esquiva. Cette dernière s'était entrainée à éviter toutes sortes de projectiles avec Hiruma. Elle était aussi insaisissable qu'une ombre. Un putain de mirage qui tuait avec trop de facilité. Naturellement, même.

Et plus Takashi Shimura voyait sa fille, si douce étant enfant, tuer ses hommes sans une once de clémence, plus son angoisse grimpait en flèche.

Il était un monstre, par le passé. Et lui-même en avait engendré un autre qui ne l'était devenu qu'au moment où sa route avait croisé celle des _Devils Bats_.

Avec résignation, Shimura annonça en plantant ses yeux dans ceux de sa fille : « A nous deux, Leiko.

- Avec grand plaisir, _Takashi_ … »

Ce dernier attaqua, lançant son poing en direction de la tête de Leiko. Elle se baissa juste à temps pour éviter le coup et faucha les jambes de son père, qui chancela quelques secondes avant de retrouver ses appuis. La rouquine haleta. Le match serait plus serré que prévu …

Pendant ce temps, Hiruma et Agon se regardaient en chien de faïence. Les balles fusaient de tous les côtés, sans jamais atteindre leur cible. Les murs étaient criblés des projectiles perdus, les chargeurs se vidant trop rapidement au goût des deux adversaires qui s'interrogeaient sur leurs chances de victoire. Le blond haletait, la main crispée sur son arme. Ce fuckin' dreadlocks était devenu bon, trop bon, songea-t-il avec effarement.

De manière assez amusante, Agon avait la même pensée de son côté. Hiruma méritait sa réputation de serpent insaisissable, il avait évité chacun de ses coups avec une précision démoniaque. Son surnom de démon était peut être mérité finalement …

Le revolver cracha alors une dernière balle, qui toucha Agon au genou. L'homme aux dreadlocks chancela, serrant les dents. Il ne laisserait pas ce chien gagner … Jamais …

Leiko affrontait Takashi, combattant bravement son géniteur bien plus fort qu'elle ne l'était. La jeune femme haletait péniblement, son Derringer abandonné loin d'elle et le poing crispé sur son poignard. Shimura essuya le sang qui tâchait sa chemise au niveau du thorax, constatant qu'elle était suffisamment habile pour passer sa garde. Senna, quant à lui, était aux prises avec une poignée d'officiers qui ne cessait de changer, dès qu'il se débarrassait des premiers. Sa petite taille et son apparente fragilité étaient des atouts non négligeables, cette bande de gorilles le sous estimaient et il profitait de cette faiblesse. Comme Hiruma le lui avait toujours dit, il était un fuckin' minus mais sa pointe de vitesse et ses années d'arts martiaux étaient ses meilleurs alliés. Le petit bun coula un regard vers son amie. Ils vaincraient pour Kid, ils lutteraient pour Hiruma et ils ne se rendraient qu'une fois morts.

Pendant que les combats se livraient avec acharnement, quelques membres de la police se retrouvaient à assister au combat de leur chef, fixant le tout avec un ennui monstre. L'un d'eux, Kazuki Jumonji, tripotait son arme tout en fixant Leiko. Soudainement et à la surprise de tous, il tira sur elle. La rouquine encaissa le coup, serrant les dents quand la balle pénétra son épaule. Shimura profita de cette diversion pour fuir en direction de la Tour de Tokyo, une poignée d'hommes sur ses talons.

Leiko n'avait rien perdu de cette fuite, aussi elle composa laborieusement un message pour Hiruma. Un simple « J'ai échoué. Ils sont dans la Tour. » fut envoyé au portable du blond, qui le reçut quelques instants plus tard. Yôichi eut un petit sourire triste, si Leiko n'avait pas retenu son père, la Mort était à sa porte. Parce qu'il n'était pas assez fou pour penser que le géniteur de sa petite protégée, qui le rendait responsable des choix de sa fille, lui laissa la vie. Agon surprit une touche de mélancolie chez son rival, qui lâcha son revolver dans un bruit mat. Le Démon prit alors la parole, soudainement trop grave au goût de celui qu'il surnommait fuckin' dreadlocks : « Shimura est en route. Il sera là dans quelques minutes. Et tant qu'à mourir, j'préfèrerais mourir de ta main, Agon Kongo.

- Je sais pas …

- Allez vas-y ! Je sais que tu en meurs d'envie depuis que tu as découvert que Leiko bossait avec moi ! Tu en rêves depuis des années et quand tu dois me tuer, tu ne le fais pas ! Tapette ! » le provoqua Hiruma, les yeux plissés de colère.

Sa tirade eut l'effet escompté. Agon s'énerva comme jamais et appuya sur la détente, un peu tremblant. Une première balle fonça sur le blond, qui ne cilla pas. Il revit sa rencontre avec Kid, leur entrée dans le grand banditisme avec leur premier braquage. Leur rencontre avec Leiko, la jeune prostituée qui les détroussait tous avec un talent qui le laissait songeur. Les deux fuckin' minus. Son départ de Tokyo. Son incarcération. Son évasion avec une seule idée en tête, retrouver les _Devils Bats. _L'Akatsuki et Asami. Anezaki. L'histoire d'une vie animée par la peur. Une vie de danger mais une vie jouissive. Une vie qui marquerait les mémoires. Dès lors, il était une putain de légende. Shimura voulait l'éteindre, il allait brûler de tout ses feux.

Au moment de l'impact de la balle d'Agon, Takashi et ses hommes ouvrait la porte. Chacun des vingt policiers tira une balle, qui atteignirent leur cible. Mais dans les vingt-et-un projectiles, un seul le tua. Celui d'Agon.

Entre temps, Leiko avait été emmenée loin par ses compagnons. Ces derniers savaient qu'Hiruma n'était plus, elle aussi le savait. Akaba les avait rejoints et avec l'aide des autres, il s'efforçait s'extraire le projectile de l'épaule de la rouquine. Au bout de quatre heures, le junkie en était venu à bout. La jeune femme se reposait dans un des lits, veillée par ses compagnons, morts d'inquiétude pour le futur.

Ils étaient les héritiers d'Hiruma Yôichi. On allait les traquer jusqu'à la mort, bien décidés à tuer le souvenir du Démon. Ils ne connaitraient jamais le repos. Jamais …

Vers les six heures du matin, les _Devils Bats _dormaient tous sur le même lit, de part et d'autre de Leiko. Akaba les veillait tranquillement, légèrement attendri. Lui-même commençait à tomber dans le sommeil, quand on frappa à la porte. Le rouquin quitta son siège pour aller ouvrir et quand il vit le visiteur, il manqua de s'étouffer : « Toi … ! »

_To be continued … _


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre 4**_

_Ennemi public numéro un dans le crime, _

_Il n'y a pas de héros, _

_Retiens mon nom mais ne me venges pas, _

_On se retrouvera où ? _

_En Enfer, mon ange._

__(X-men-_Retiens mon nom)_

Elle avait le culot de se pointer ici, songea Akaba en considérant d'un mauvais œil leur visiteuse. Mamori Anezaki était celle qui avait trahi la confiance d'Hiruma et la voilà qui osait rendre visite à sa famille endeuillée ?

N'importe quoi.

La jeune journaliste resta plantée sur le pas de la porte, hésitant clairement à entrer. Puis elle se souvint des raisons de sa visite, alors elle mit un pied dans les lieux où Hiruma Yôichi avait passé la plus grosse part de sa vie. Dans le lit de camp, les _Devils Bats _endeuillés avaient ouvert l'œil. Tous fixaient la nouvelle arrivante avec une certaine hargne, l'ayant reconnue puisqu'Hiruma leur avait montré une photo d'elle. Leiko était celle qui était clairement le plus hostile à Mamori. En effet, si cette nana n'avait pas croisé la route de son père de substitution, il serait encore bien vivant quelque part et Kid serait encore là, avec elle. La rouquine se leva péniblement, grimaçant sous la douleur de son épaule. Sena et Monta vinrent à son aide, la soutenant chacun d'un côté. Quelques pas plus tard, elle se dégagea de la prise de ses compagnons qui la lâchèrent aussitôt. Leiko grimaça pour faire ces quelques mètres mais hors de question qu'elle se fasse aider. Et ça, ses acolytes l'avaient bien compris, elle devait être aussi forte qu'Hiruma parce que maintenant, c'était elle l'âme des _Devils Bats_. Cela avait été convenu il y a des années. Si Hiruma décédait ainsi que Kid, elle serait le chef jusqu'à sa propre mort. Leiko avait peur de cette charge, il fallait être honnête. Leader charismatique, elle ne l'était pas. Bon gré mal gré, elle prenait difficilement des décisions mais surtout, elle n'avait aucune once de pitié alors que celle-ci était parfois nécessaire. Cela lui jouait souvent des tours. Mais malheureusement, elle devrait apprendre à diriger à la manière d'un Hiruma à la fois impitoyable et étrangement capable de pitié, quand c'était utile …

Mamori regardait cette jeune femme loin d'être imposante avancer en grimaçant et l'espace d'un court instant, elle vit Hiruma se dessiner imperceptiblement sous les traits de la jeune femme. Une nuit, il était rentré tard. Très tard. Il l'avait rejoint au lit et à la lueur de la lune, elle avait aperçu les bandages qui tapissaient son corps. Bien qu'elle connaissait sa véritable identité depuis longtemps, tant de blessures restait impressionnant et cela le devint encore plus, quand il serrait les dents pour tenter d'oublier la douleur.

La rouquine se campa finalement devant elle et Akaba, dardant deux prunelles encre sur la journaliste. Les deux femmes se jaugèrent un instant, avant que Mamori ne se décida à prendre la parole : « Je ne suis pas une menace, Leiko …

- Comment connaissez vous mon nom ? cracha cette dernière, avec une hargne qui ne surprit personne.

- Je pense que ceci t'éclairera ! » fit la journaliste en lui tendant une enveloppe en papier kraft.

Leiko l'ouvrit, les mains tremblantes. Elle en extirpa deux cassettes vidéo, l'une marquée « _Devils Bats _» et une seconde marquée « Anezaki Mamori ». Elle confia la première cassette à Sena, qui la mit dans le lecteur cassette de la vieille télévision située dans un coin de la pièce. Monta soutint Leiko pour que tout trois aillent s'asseoir devant l'appareil. Hiruma apparut à l'écran, souriant de toutes ses dents. Sa voix un peu rauque s'éleva, grésillant à cause de la vidéo : « Les fuckin' mômes, si vous recevez cette cassette, c'est que je suis mort. De quelle manière, j'en sais rien mais si c'est pas cette enflure de Shimura qui m'a flingué, ça me va. Leiko, j'ai pas eu le temps d'avoir des gosses mais tu peux te considérer comme étant de mon sang. T'es digne de moi, ma petite, alors reprends le flambeau et mènes les _Devils Bats _avec panache. Le fuckin' minus et le fuckin' singe, vous avez intérêt à rester avec elle. Il lui faut du soutien et vous seuls devez lui apporter. Mais surtout, je veux que vous ne me vengiez pas, on se retrouvera bien assez tôt en Enfer, les mômes. Je vous y attends … »

La tirade s'arrêta là-dessus et Leiko agrippa les poignets de ses compagnons dans une tentative désespérée pour retenir ses larmes. Se faire reconnaitre par Hiruma en tant que son égal, c'était surréaliste et surtout, c'était une preuve de l'affection qu'il avait pour ses fuckin' mômes, malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu dire de son vivant. Derrière eux, Mamori les observait le cœur un peu serré. Même les pires criminels ont l'âme tendre, songea-t-elle.

La rouquine reprit rapidement contenance, lâchant doucement ses amis. Elle se tourna vers la journaliste et demanda, bizarrement radoucie : « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Et pourquoi c'est vous, qui venez nous confier son dernier message ? Il vous haïssait …

- Je veux vous aider …

- Les aider ? Parce que tu penses qu'ils te feront confiance, toi qui n'a pas hésité à trahir Hiruma en vendant Asami Tsukishima ? intervint Akaba.

- J'en ai pleinement conscience, Akaba. Mais je suis là pour leur apporter mon aide, je veux qu'ils reprennent l'Akatsuki de Kage pour en faire leur QG … »

Les _Devils Bats _écoutèrent la proposition avec attention et on se tourna vers Leiko pour la décision finale. La jeune femme annonça son choix, la mine sombre : « Même si laisser notre _maison_ me fait mal, elle a raison. Ils vont nous découvrir bientôt et changer de lieu est une manière de gagner du temps … »

Tous acquiescèrent de manière approbative. Mamori fouilla alors dans son sac à main, duquel elle extirpa un trousseau de clé. Elle le lança à Akaba qui réceptionna soigneusement l'objet : « J'ai vendu ma voiture contre une camionnette suffisamment spacieuse pour accueillir Leiko, Monta et Sena à l'arrière. Je te laisserais conduire, Akaba.

- J'imagine qu'il nous faudra nous déguiser ? intervint Monta qui avait toujours détesté modifier son apparence.

- Evidement, espèce de singe abruti ! » Soupira Leiko en se sortant une cigarette.

Sena eut un petit sourire triste. Elle s'était mise à fumer la même marque qu'Hiruma depuis la veille, alors qu'elle avait toujours soutenu que celle-ci était clairement infâme. Le deuil faisait parfois faire des choses étonnantes, à cause de la tristesse qui nous brouille la vue …

Les _Devils Bats _ne mirent pas longtemps à se remettre. Leiko traina ses deux compagnons dans les quartiers alentours, à la recherche d'un coiffeur pas très regardant sur l'identité des clients et surtout capable de les rendre méconnaissables. Akaba les accompagna, bien décidé à ne perdre aucun des héritiers d'Hiruma Yôichi. Il avait juré à ce dernier de les protéger.

Mamori se retrouva donc seule dans le local, son regard ne cessant d'aller de la télévision à la cassette qui lui était destinée. Bien sûr, elle l'avait déjà visionnée plus d'une fois avant de venir mais cette fois ci serait la dernière de toutes. La jeune femme plaça l'objet dans le lecteur et attendit, fébrile, que le visage du Démon n'apparaisse à l'écran.

L'image s'afficha alors, un peu tremblante. Le blond lui semblait aussi fatigué que toutes les fois où elle avait regardé ce testament, pourtant sa voix restait toujours aussi assurée et ferme : « Si tu regardes cette vidéo, c'est que je suis mort. Tué par les flics sans doute. Je ne sais pas si tu pleureras ma mort, je ne sais pas si tu danseras pour la célébrer. Laisses moi juste te dire, _fuckin' ange_, qu'on ne se compromet pas avec un homme tel que moi pendant trois mois sans que ça ne laisse des traces. Je sais pas ce que ça représente pour toi, cette période. En fait, j'en ai rien à faire de ce que tu peux bien en penser. Je dirais juste que même si tu savais qui j'étais, tu me prenais comme un humain et pas comme un monstre, je crois même que tu ne t'ai pas rendue compte que ta haine était devenue fictive. Y avait que ça qui me rendait _heureux_. Pour conclure, j'aimerais que tu guides les mômes vers Akatsuki. Ils seront en sécurité et c'est tout ce que je veux. Tu me raconteras ça en Enfer, ok ? Parce qu'on y sera tous les deux, _fuckin' ange _! »

La vidéo se terminait sur ce rire un peu fou qui était celui du Démon. La première fois qu'elle avait vu cette cassette, Mamori avait compris que le blond n'était qu'un homme avec des faiblesses. Elle-même était l'un de ces points faibles, avait-elle songé avec effarement. Il savait qu'elle savait, pourtant l'ennemi public numéro un s'était laissé berner. Par amour ? Peut être, elle ne le saurait jamais.

Péniblement, elle s'arracha à la contemplation de l'écran noir de la télévision, extirpant la cassette du lecteur pour la placer dans ses affaires. Leiko et les autres revinrent alors dans le moment, plus ou moins ravis des changements qu'ils avaient dû opérer chez eux. La nouvelle tête pensante des Devils Bats était tout particulièrement déçue du sacrifice de sa tignasse rouge vif et elle le faisait savoir avec sa discrétion naturelle : « Bordel, mais c'était vraiment obligé de me teindre en noir ?! C'est trop normal, j'vais défaillir … ! » grognait-elle en fumant une cigarette de plus.

Ses compagnons riaient de ses commentaires très inspirés, Monta et Sena encore plus que les autres. Hiruma et Kid étaient morts, mais la vie continuait. Alors ils riraient, ils souriraient, ils pleureraient, ils combattraient les obstacles se dressant sur leur route avec la tête haute. La dernière balle, faucheuse de vie, les conduirait à l'Enfer bien assez tôt, alors qu'ils vivent !

D'un coup, Leiko redevint sérieuse et demanda, très doucement : « On part quand ?

- Cette nuit, assura Mamori.

- On rassemble nos affaires, les gars ? » proposa Sena en retroussant les manches de son sweat rouge délavé.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent avec un grand sourire, avant de partir à l'attaque des monticules de vêtements disséminés à chaque coin de la pièce. Chacun tria soigneusement ses affaires, s'arrêtant parfois sur un effet d'Hiruma ou de Kid. Leiko emporta un vieux marcel délavé d'Hiruma, un sweat gris et pelucheux de Kid ainsi qu'un chapeau de celui-ci. Monta choisit une vieille casquette de football américain ayant appartenu à l'un ou l'autre, en plus d'un jean du cow-boy des _Devils Bats _usé jusqu'à la corde et dix fois trop grand pour lui. Sena, quant à lui, sélectionna un vieux maillot de joueur de football américain accompagné d'un vieux poignard à la lame usée par le temps. Le tout appartenait à Hiruma, à qui il vouait une affection sans bornes, pas tellement différente de celle ressentie par Leiko à l'encontre du défunt blond.

Les trois survivants se jetèrent un regard lourd, leurs paquets entre les mains. C'était l'heure. L'ancienne rousse nouvellement brune fit signe à Akaba et Mamori de sortir d'un signe de tête, Sena dénicha un bidon d'essence dans un trou du mur caché par une cloison. Monta s'en empara et le vida consciencieusement dans toute la pièce. Ils échangèrent un énième regard. Les mots devenaient superflus, la décision était prise depuis le premier jour de leur installation ici. Les _Devils Bats_ sortirent un par un, Leiko fermant la marche. Elle sortit son briquet de sa poche et l'alluma, le jetant ensuite dans la pièce. Effet immédiat, qui arracha un sourire tristement ravi à Sena. Il aimait voir brûler des bâtiments, même si celui-ci était sa maison depuis trop de temps pour qu'il s'en souvienne …

L'explosion se fit une fois le groupe au loin. Les _Devils Bats _planqués à l'arrière sous des couvertures et des cartons, Akaba au volant et Mamori à sa droite, les yeux perdus dans le paysage. Une nouvelle histoire s'écrivait.

La première heure de trajet se fit sans encombre, Sena et Monta trouvant même le moyen de s'endormir blottis sous les couvertures et bercés par le léger balancement du véhicule. Leiko se contentait d'ouvrir l'œil pour trois le poing serré sur son flingue histoire d'être prête à tirer si besoin, si bien qu'elle vit le barrage de police en même temps que Mamori devant elle. Très naturel, Akaba se laissa aborder par un policier en uniforme, souriant tranquillement. Ce dernier l'apostropha, haussant un sourcil : « Bonjour Monsieur, papiers du véhicule s'il vous plait !

- Avec grand plaisir, » acquiesça le rouquin en saisissant les papiers que lui tendaient Mamori.

Le représentant des forces de l'ordre examina le tout, les sourcils froncés. Un collègue s'approcha de lui, échangeant un regard et un signe de tête en direction du véhicule qui les précédait. Le conducteur s'égosillait soigneusement sur les policiers qui en faisaient tout autant. Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa alors de toutes les bouches, exceptées celles de Sena et Monta qui dormaient encore comme des gosses. Leiko desserra la prise sur son revolver et décida de dormir un peu, du moins d'essayer.

Finalement, elle ne dormit que d'un œil. A chaque arrêt momentané de la camionnette, la jeune femme se réveillait en sursauts. La peur lui retournait l'estomac et ça se comprenait, Leiko Shimura n'était pas Hiruma Yôichi. Le Démon avait dépassé le stade de la peur depuis longtemps, si bien qu'il était capable de n'importe quoi. Même la mort ne le faisait plus trembler, voilà pourquoi mourir ne l'avait pas effrayé le moment venu.

Pourtant, Leiko avait toujours cette boule au ventre.

Il fallait qu'elle apprenne à occulter cette angoisse, sinon les _Devils Bats _étaient foutus d'avance.

Sur les coups de quatre heures du matin le lendemain matin, Mamori arrêtait la camionnette devant les ruines calcinées de l'Akatsuki. A l'arrière, Akaba et les _Devils Bats _dormaient en rangs serrés pour conserver la chaleur. La journaliste secoua l'épaule du premier qu'elle pouvait atteindre, autrement dit Leiko. La brune se frotta péniblement les yeux, chuchotant à l'adresse de Mamori tout en s'extirpant du tas de corps endormis : « On y est ?

- Oui, voici l'Akatsuki ! » présenta la journaliste.

Le club avait forcément perdu de sa splendeur à cause des flammes et de petites frappes mal intentionnées. L'enseigne rouge et noire était calcinée, des carreaux avaient été cassés à coups de pierre. Mais la façade restait étrangement propre et en pénétrant à l'intérieur du club, Mamori se rendit compte que les débats n'étaient que d'une importance moindre.

Leiko, quant à elle, avait réveillé le reste des endormis qui s'étaient péniblement retirés de l'habitacle arrière pour faire face à l'Akatsuki. Ils prirent chacun couvertures et matelas sous un bras et montèrent le tout à l'étage, relativement bien conservé. Les chambres furent choisies et chacun en profita pour enfin avoir une vraie nuit de sommeil.

Les jours qui suivirent, on s'afféra à repeindre, retapisser, remeubler les lieux si bien qu'en moins d'une semaine à raison d'un travail durant jour et nuit, le club était remis en état. Dans le secteur, personne ne croyait à la résurrection de l'Akatsuki mais en entendant la musique s'échapper de la porte entrouverte, ils furent bien obligés d'y croire.

Mamori avait repris le rôle d'Asami, patronne inflexible devant ses employés et envers quiconque s'avisait de troubler leur havre de paix. Leiko lui avait appris à manier une arme à feu, Sena s'était chargé de lui apprendre à combattre à mains nues histoire qu'elle se défende sans soucis quand les _Devils Bats _étaient avec Akaba sur un coup quelconque.

D'ailleurs, que devenaient ces derniers ?

C'était assez simple, ils vivaient de braquages de banques multiples et d'enlèvements, parfois. Leiko qui les menait d'un main de fer, apprenait au fil des années à occulter la peur. Sena et Monta avaient pris une assurance folle, n'hésitant même plus à se battre contre les flics alors qu'avant, ils avaient plutôt tendance à fuir. Quand rien ne les appelait à l'autre bout du pays, le gang devenu célèbre rentrait à l'Akatsuki, en quelque sorte leur maison. Mamori les accueillait toujours volontiers, les traitant avec une affection qui ne trompait personne. Pour elle, c'était comme ses enfants.

Ils l'étaient devenus, d'une certaine façon.

Et même si les _Devils Bats _sont devenus des célébrités, personne n'oublie Hiruma Yôichi. Le Crime n'oublie pas, il retient des noms.

Mais ce ne sont pas des Héros.

Ce sont des Hommes. Juste des Hommes.

_Fin. _


End file.
